Escapando del absurdo
by NicoMaki666
Summary: [AoKa] [One-shot] Ninguno de los dos se hubiera atrevido a pensar jamás que un intento de robo tan bien planeado pudiera salirles tan mal. Desde el principio, la situación había sido absurda al punto de lo inverosímil; y como dicen por ahí: a problemas absurdos, soluciones más absurdas aun. [RESUBIDO]


**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Fue el último en entrar. Takao y Himuro ya estaban dentro, mezclados entre la gente; era imposible que los demás supieran el secreto que se escondía detrás de los ojos de halcón, debajo de la cara de póquer —un secreto que, muy pronto, les sería revelado de sopetón y sin advertencia alguna, golpeándolos y bañándolos de miedo e incertidumbre.

La puerta giratoria continuó dando vueltas tras su paso, como si no viniera solo; como si en vez de una sola persona, Kagami Taiga fuera miles de ellas. El rostro descubierto para no levantar sospechas _a priori_ tal vez era una osadía demasiado grande, pero había decidido que estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Miró a la gente con gesto casual, sin parecer demasiado interesado pero escrutándolos con la mirada: hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y adultos mayores, algunos de ellos vistiendo con las ropas de la alta alcurnia. Habían dado en el blanco al elegir ese lugar; habían planeado todo con sumo cuidado y, si todo salía bien, no iban a irse con las manos vacías.

Era un recinto amplísimo, de techos altos con candelabros de formas enroscadas, y paredes decoradas con diversos motivos clásicos. El Sol entraba a raudales por los amplios ventanales, que anunciaban un radiante mediodía. Todo ahí relucía: los mostradores de madera brillante, los suelos lustrados, las imponentes escaleras que reposaban a los costados del lugar y conducían a la planta superior.

Desde un punto entre la multitud, alguien le guiñó un ojo. Era un muchacho bajo, de cabellos negros y sonrisa traviesa. Sus ojos eran afilados y astutos como los de un halcón, como si fuera un cazador y todos allí fueran potenciales presas; pero incluso con todo eso, su aura rebosaba carisma, lo que le confería un aspecto inocente. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que ese joven sonriente, que aguardaba en una de las largas filas, escondía un arma entre los pliegues de su chaqueta?

Kagami continuó caminando entre la gente, avanzando hasta una de las ventanillas vacías. Aunque en los otros mostradores las filas superaban las diez personas, en ése casi nunca había nadie —probablemente porque era el sector de donaciones; y ¿quién coño iba a querer donarle nada a un banco? Todavía estaba lejos, pero observó que un muchacho igual de alto que él, de piel morena y cabellos azules, se aproximaba ahí también. Oh, qué disgusto se iba a llevar. Esperaba que el shock no lo hiciera desmayarse.

Bueno, muy pronto lo iba a averiguar.

Echó un vistazo hacia el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba el de los ojos de halcón; a lo lejos, otro joven pelinegro le devolvió la mirada, parado en otra fila de clientes que esperaban ser atendidos. Su expresión no decía nada en absoluto; tan solo se hallaba ahí de pie, con gesto fresco e impasible, tan distinto a la gente que lo rodeaba, cuya impaciencia era más que obvia. Sólo uno de sus ojos era visible, el otro se hallaba oculto debajo de unos finos y sedosos cabellos negros. Un característico lunar decoraba su rostro por debajo de su párpado; la gabardina beige le daba un aire elegante —todo lo contrario de lo que la gente habría esperado de alguien como él.

Por fin, Kagami llegó al mostrador. Un vidrio lo separaba de la muchacha que aguardaba ahí atrás, que le dedicó una sonrisa cálida al verlo llegar. No importaba, el cristal no era demasiado alto, podía pasar el brazo por arriba y apuntar con facilidad. A su lado, el joven de cabellos azules se ubicó frente al otro recepcionista que atendía por esa misma ventanilla, que también le sonrió y saludó con un clásico _«¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?»_.

Un movimiento ágil, el subidón de adrenalina. Su mente despertándose a sus instintos más salvajes y primitivos, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se preparaban para correr en caso de que fuera necesario.

— _¡Las manos arriba, imbéciles!_

Takao, Himuro, y él llevaban largas semanas planeando ese momento; ese robo, que si lograban concretar con éxito sería uno de los más recordados en todo el puto siglo. Habían estudiado las entradas y salidas del lugar, el sistema de alarmas, las actividades y los horarios del personal. Habían planeado todo a la perfección; entonces ¿por qué no fue su voz la única en vociferar la clásica amenaza, formulada en inglés puesto que se hallaban en un famosísimo banco de Nueva York?

¿Por qué, cuando se giró a la derecha para contemplar al hombre de cabellos azulados con incredulidad, descubrió que él lo miraba de la misma manera, con el arma en alto y apuntando a la cabeza del recepcionista en un gesto que espejaba el suyo propio apuntando a la mujer al lado de éste?

— _What the fuck?_ —Se olvidó de todo; se olvidó del plan, de Himuro y Takao, del hecho de que no debían perder la atención ni por un segundo, dado que el momento en que activaran la alarma silenciosa sería su fin. Sólo contemplaba al otro muchacho; sus ojos rasgados, del mismo color que su cabello, lo observaban con una mezcla de escepticismo y furia—. _¿Y tú quién carajo eres?_

El otro balbuceó unos segundos, antes de conseguir articular una respuesta entendible.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —Kagami lo miró sorprendido al notar que farfullaba en japonés, y no en inglés—. Esa mierda podría preguntártela yo a ti, ¿quién diablos eres tú?

Por unos breves instantes, fue todo confusión. Kagami dirigió la vista a la muchedumbre, entre la cual se encontró con que Takao lo miraba como aturdido. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, este último se encogió de hombros de manera ínfima, como diciéndole _«no tengo idea de qué está pasando»_. Los clientes del banco los contemplaban aterrorizados; había escuchado gritar a una mujer luego de que exclamara su amenaza, pero dada la situación no le había dado demasiada importancia. Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el moreno, que todavía aguardaba ahí parado, esperando una respuesta.

—No voy a decirte quién soy, imbécil —espetó, causando que el otro se sorprendiera al escucharlo contestar en japonés—. Mira, me importa tres carajos quién seas. ¡Lárgate!

—¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? ¡Llevamos casi un mes planeando esta mierda, no pienso irme con las manos vacías! —Bramó el joven, enfurecido. Hablaba en primera persona del plural, así que no estaba solo. ¿Estarían los suyos infiltrados también entre la multitud?

Pero, dioses, no podía ser. No podía, era demasiada casualidad; era demasiado improbable que justo a otro grupo de delincuentes se le hubiera ocurrido asaltar justo ese mismo banco, justo ese día, justo a la misma hora y justo por la misma ventanilla. Era jodidamente absurdo.

Y sin embargo… En apariencia, la realidad superaba la ficción. Porque ahí estaban ellos: con las armas en alto, apuntando a los recepcionistas mientras se miraban el uno al otro como si no pudieran creérselo.

—¡Nosotros también llevamos mucho tiempo planeándolo! —se quejó Kagami. A su alrededor reinaba un silencio sepulcral; la gente permanecía callada, quizás por miedo, quizás por lo bizarro de la escena —o tal vez por ambas. Se gritaban en japonés, así que era casi seguro que nadie entendiera nada de lo que se estaban diciendo; y eso, quizá, lo volvía todo aun más sobrecogedor.

—¿Y a mí qué? Nosotros llegamos antes.

—¡Eso es mentira!

Los dos se hartaron al mismo tiempo. Olvidándose de sus propósitos, ambos desviaron sus respectivas pistolas de sus objetivos detrás de la ventanilla; ahora se apuntaban el uno al otro, contemplándose con odio e impaciencia. El moreno apuntaba a la cabeza de Kagami; este último, al pecho del otro. Ambos mantenían los dientes apretados; una señora soltó un chillido de miedo. Si no los detenían, quién sabía qué tragedia iría a suceder.

—Lárgate —espetó el moreno.

—Ya quisieras; vete tú —contraatacó Kagami. La adrenalina lo recorría de punta a punta; sabía que bastaba un movimiento del dedo índice del contrario para que la bala saliera disparada y le volara los sesos. No sabía de dónde le nacía la determinación que lo obligaba a continuar amenazándolo; quizás del hecho de que llevaba años haciendo esto, y su orgullo le impedía retirarse con la cola entre las patas.

Estaban en la misma posición cuando lo oyeron.

Un sonido inconfundible y mortífero.

Las sirenas de la policía.

— _Fuck._ —Kagami fulminó a todos los presentes con la mirada, olvidándose del moreno y dirigiendo el arma contra ellos. Varios gritaron, jadeando por el temor—. _¿Quién fue? ¿Quién mierda llamó a la puta policía?_

Como era obvio, nadie se hizo cargo. Enfurecido, apuntó al techo del recinto y accionó el gatillo, causando que la gente chillara y se encogiera de miedo ante el estrépito del balazo. Miró al moreno por una fracción de segundo antes de echar a correr, abalanzándose contra la puerta giratoria y alejándose lo más rápido que podía.

La policía ya estaba afuera; sus autos frenaban en la entrada del banco cuando Kagami salió. Oyó gritos y balazos; los hombres uniformados le ordenaban que se detuviera, pero obviamente él no iba a hacerlo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

… Pero no fue suficiente. Los sonidos de pasos estaban cada vez más cerca; y de pronto sintió que lo tomaban por los brazos, los hombros; inmovilizándolo, arrojándolo contra el suelo. Trató de manipular el arma, pero los dedos le escocieron cuando se la quitaron de la mano con una fuerte patada.

Le gritaban amenazas, advertencias. Pero él no los escuchaba. _¡Joder!_ Si no hubiera sido por ese imbécil, habría podido tener a todos los empleados y los clientes bajo control, y entonces no se hallaría en esta situación. ¡Lo había planeado todo a la perfección!

Y hablando de ese imbécil…

—¡S–suéltenme, hijos de puta! —Esa voz… Forcejeó con los que lo sostenían contra el suelo, sin lograr librarse pero consiguiendo girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Y ahí, en la misma exacta posición que él —y con dos o tres policías que lo sostenían firmemente apretado contra la acera— estaba él: apretando los dientes y repitiendo sus amenazas, tratando de zafarse de un agarre que se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

—Imbécil —masculló Kagami, abatido. Llevaba años ganándose la vida de esta manera, y todo se había echado a perder por culpa de ese novato. ¿Qué sería de Himuro y Takao? No eran idiotas, sabrían desvincularse de la situación, hacerse pasar por meros clientes que de casualidad habían pasado por el banco esa tarde. La rabia y la envidia lo invadían, puesto que ellos probablemente no serían capturados; pero también había algo de alivio porque, al fin y al cabo, si los tres terminaban en prisión ¿qué demonios iban a hacer? ¿Quién los iba a sacar de ahí?

Ah, lindo problema en el que se acababa de meter.

* * *

En ningún momento los trataron como reyes. Kagami prefirió desconectarse; limitarse a dejarse llevar, que tironearan de él hacia un lado y al otro, mientras él permanecía con la vista perdida en un punto al azar sin prestar atención a nada de lo que sucedía. Con vaguedad captó que lo empujaban en la parte posterior de un auto, cubriéndole la cara y con las manos esposadas; los policías se gritaban órdenes unos a otros, pero eran palabras que su mente desmenuzaba sin componer frases coherentes.

Ni siquiera podía estimar cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando lo arrojaron en una celda. Con aire ausente, observó que arrojaban al moreno muy cerca de él. Un vistazo distraído le reveló que mantenía el ceño fruncido, con expresión de fiera determinación, como si pensara que por concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas iba a librarse de ese problema. _Ingenuo._

No tardaron nada en dar con sus identidades. Kagami sólo volvió en sí cuando escuchó que uno de los policías pronunciaba su nombre completo; entonces fue como si despertara de un extenso letargo, encontrándose con que el tipo lo miraba con expresión burlona desde el otro lado de las rejas. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado ahí? Era una celda oscura, de pisos gastados y grises, y paredes del mismo color; el techo estaba lleno de manchas de humedad, que se aproximaban peligrosamente a donde una bombilla pendía de un cable, iluminando escasamente el lugar. Y ahí se terminaba todo, porque en esa ínfima celda no había nada más; ni unas tablas de madera que hicieran las veces de cama, ni un puto inodoro donde pudiera cagar.

— _Kagami Taiga, ¿no?_ —fueron las palabras que le devolvieron la vida; algo bastante irónico, dado que probablemente eran, también, las que le arrebatarían su libertad para siempre. El hombre era en extremo gordo; una brillante calva relucía sobre su cabeza, y sus grandes mofletes se hallaban teñidos de rosado. Lo sulfuraba la expresión de mofa con la que lo miraba, pero luchó por dominarse—. _Ni te gastes en contradecirme, sé que eres Kagami Taiga, ¿a que sí?_

Kagami no respondió. _Hijo de puta_. No iba a darle el gusto de llevarle la contra y meterse en problemas, pero tampoco iba a dejarle todo tan fácil. Que se las arreglara solo si quería saber quién era. Le sostuvo la mirada, impasible, luchando por evitar que el líquido hirviente que sacudía sus venas se derramara sin control.

Al final el tipo se cansó de mirarlo y esperar, por lo que decidió ir a por una nueva presa. Y esa presa no era otro que el joven moreno, que yacía con la espalda pegada contra la pared y los codos sobre las rodillas. Ahora que Kagami lo veía con detenimiento, notó que traía una campera enorme de color verde militar, repleta de bolsillos por doquier. Además llevaba unos borcegos negros y altos; los pantalones también estaban llenos de bolsillos, y también eran de color negro.

— _Y tú eres Aomine Daiki, ¿no?_

El poli no había terminado de formular el interrogante, que el muchacho ya se había puesto de pie y se había abalanzado contra las rejas de la celda, farfullando improperios y un sinfín de amenazas. El policía retrocedió, asustado. Kagami aprovechó esos segundos de aturdimiento del tipo para, en un ágil movimiento, incorporarse y tironear del muchacho hacia atrás, ya que éste había pasado los brazos por entre los barrotes y trataba de agarrar al hombre del otro lado de las rejas. Joder, tenía fuerza; aun así, insistió, tomándolo por los brazos y tratando de alejarlo.

—¡Aomine! —exclamó tentativamente, en un acto de desesperación. Los músculos del moreno se relajaron; dejó de forcejear, y Kagami por fin pudo tirar de él para atrás. No lo soltó hasta que estuvo seguro de que no volvería a abalanzarse contra las rejas—. Cálmate —siseó, obligándolo a mirarlo, y hablándole en japonés de modo que el oficial no pudiera entenderlo—. Sólo vas a meternos en más problemas.

—¡Es tu culpa que estemos aquí!

—¡Eso ya no importa ahora! —bramó Kagami con impaciencia. De reojo notó que el poli había huido con la cola entre las patas. Soltó un suspiro de exasperación, antes de volver a mirar fijo a Aomine, que todavía lo contemplaba ceñudo—. No sé cómo saldremos de aquí. _Jesus fucking Christ_ , ni siquiera sé si saldremos de aquí. Pero que te pongas a toda la poli en contra no va a ayudarnos.

Aomine sopesó sus palabras, para al final emitió un sonidito de irritación y se sacudió, quitándose a Kagami de encima. Sin decir nada, regresó a su posición inicial, sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared y aspecto amenazante.

Bien, de momento estaban salvados. Kagami se relajó un poco, y trató de pensar. Lo primero era lo primero; tanteó sus bolsillos, los de sus pantalones y su chaqueta de cuero negra —incluso hundió las manos en todos ellos, pero no encontró nada en ninguno. Vale, no era que hubiese esperado hallar algo de todas formas, pero tener su teléfono móvil consigo le habría servido de mucha ayuda. Necesitaba hablar con alguien; Takao, Himuro, quien fuera.

Se aproximó hasta los barrotes y llamó a los gritos al policía. Estuvo un minuto entero llamando, antes de que el hombre se decidiera a acudir. Y cuando lo hizo, fue con cara de muy pocos amigos; mirándolo como irritado por el hecho de que hubiera osado perturbar su tranquilidad.

— _Tengo derecho a hacer una llamada, ¿no?_ —preguntó con el tono más calmado que pudo evocar. Era difícil, puesto que todo en ese tipo le inspiraba el más profundo odio, desde su calva brillante hasta sus infinitas papadas, que caían una detrás de la otra en una especie de mórbido desfile.

Hubo una breve pausa, durante la cual el tipo sólo lo miró. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa torcida, como si se mofara de él.

— _También tienes derecho a permanecer callado —_ espetó; y sin decir más, se alejó otra vez por el pasillo, desapareciendo de vista.

Kagami se quedó atónito, de pie detrás de las rejas. Le tomó unos instantes procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Y cuando lo hizo, la sangre se le aceleró en las venas, recorriéndolas como un fluido ardiente de rabia.

— _Fuck… fuck!_ —Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que patear y con lo que pudiera descargar su ira, pero no halló nada. Aomine lo contemplaba con la frente arrugada, sentado en su lugar en el suelo.

—¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó con desdén—. ¿Para qué mierda lo llamaste?

—¿Eres idiota? —inquirió Kagami con incredulidad—. ¿Estás sordo o qué?

Los ojos azules refulgieron con fastidio.

—No hablo inglés.

Fue el turno de Kagami de quedárselo mirando. En un principio creyó que había escuchado mal; pero entonces se dio cuenta de que, hasta entonces, Aomine siempre se había comunicado con él en japonés, de modo que…

—¿Cómo…? —balbuceó—. Pero… en el banco gritaste en inglés.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Imayoshi me dijo lo que tenía que decir, imbécil.

No añadió nada más. Por la forma en la que había desviado la vista, parecía que no quería continuar hablando del tema. ¿Había dicho «Imayoshi»? Ése debía ser su cómplice, o por lo menos uno de ellos. Kagami maldijo por lo bajo, sentándose en un punto al azar del suelo y cruzando las piernas. Si pudieran comunicarse con el exterior, tal vez podrían encontrar una forma de huir de ahí. Pero incomunicados, sin un policía decente que los escuchara, y siendo que Aomine sólo hablaba en japonés…

Si conseguían salir de ahí, sería un auténtico milagro.

* * *

No tardarían demasiado en perder la cuenta de la cantidad de policías que hablarían con ellos —preguntándoles cosas, pero sin escuchar más que lo que les interesaba. Tipos uniformados de todas las edades se enfrentaron a ellos; algunos, más amables que otros; la mayoría, fríos y distantes, gozando de un café caliente y unas medialunas mientras ellos yacían del otro lado de las rejas, congelándose el culo hasta que decidieran qué hacer con ellos.

Les tomaron fotografías. Incluso salieron en los diarios; su caso fue pronto conocido por todos, bautizado como _«el robo de los dos japoneses»_. Al parecer, ellos eran los únicos que sabían que todo había sido una confusión, que justo habían decidido robar el mismo banco el mismo día. Para todos los demás, eran dos simples cómplices que habían sido capturados _in fraganti_ luego de haberse puesto a pelear entre ellos por alguna tontería. Y ellos no lo desmentían; todo fuera para proteger a sus verdaderos cómplices, que en apariencia todavía estaban libres allá afuera, sin que nadie siquiera sospechara de su existencia.

El policía gordo y calvo —al que ellos bautizaron secretamente como _«Morsa»_ — se encargó de hacerles llegar un ejemplar del periódico; con toda probabilidad, para mofarse de ellos. Kagami observó las fotografías en tapa con el ceño fruncido; no les hacían ninguna justicia. Parecían dos matones de verdad.

Kagami salía con expresión mortecina; tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, que refulgían rojos y radiantes, con el desafío bañando su mirada. No las habían retocado en absoluto antes de publicarlas, por lo que la cicatriz al término de una de sus cejas —que al final se dividían extrañamente en dos— era bien visible, como un tajo de un tono más blancuzco que el resto de su piel. Sus cabellos rojos eran más oscuros en las raíces, casi negras, lo que los hacía parecer teñidos. Bien gracias que no habían puesto una foto de cuerpo completo, porque su trabajada musculatura, sumada a su altura —cerca del metro noventa— no lo habrían ayudado demasiado ante la opinión pública. Ni mucho menos sus vestimentas: las camperas de cuero negras y los pantalones militares verdes estaban bastante de moda entre los matones… al igual que las botas negras.

Aomine tampoco se salvaba. Su expresión era incluso peor que la de Kagami, en la fotografía: parecía estar desafiando a las cámaras, como si fuera a caer en descontrol en cualquier momento. Sus ojos rasgados y azules transmitían un aura asesina. No tenía cicatrices en el rostro, pero el color de su piel no lo ayudaba, en un país donde los prejuicios de la gente contra la gente de color persistían; y aunque el tono de su cabello fuera un poco más uniforme que el de Kagami, lo tenía tan desordenado que al final acababa por dar lo mismo. Parecía una pantera dispuesta a atacar.

Les preguntaron de todo. Si eran inmigrantes ilegales, si tenían otros cómplices, si trabajaban para alguna organización mayor. En una ocasión, Kagami tuvo que recordarle a un poli que eran _japoneses_ que _robaban bancos_ , por lo que nada tenían que ver con Al Qaeda. Y las bromas en plan _«oye, creí que los asiáticos eran listos, ¿cómo es que dejaron que los atraparan?»_ se sucedieron por montones; tal vez era una suerte que Aomine no entendiera el inglés, porque Kagami no estaba seguro de que hubiera podido contenerse al oír algo como eso.

Nadie les daba respuestas. Los mantuvieron en esa pequeña celda por días; sólo los dejaban salir para ir al baño, y en una ocasión les permitieron ducharse —el agua fría no fue un impedimento para Kagami, que llevaba largas horas soñando con poder asearse un poco. Su única comida al día era de Mc Donald's. El pelirrojo pronto dejó de insistir con el asunto de la llamada que debería haber podido hacer por derecho; cada vez que se lo decía a alguno de los policías, le decían que ellos no podían hacer nada al respecto y que debía arreglarlo con el oficial Schmidt. El problema era que el oficial Schmidt no era otro que Morsa, que todavía parecía estar ofendido por el arrebato furioso de Aomine en su primer día, y por eso se negaba a concederles la bendita llamada telefónica.

Así que ambos estaban incomunicados con el exterior. ¿Qué sería de Takao y de Himuro? Kagami pasaba largas horas cavilando ese asunto, preguntándose si estarían haciendo algo para intentar sacarlos de ahí. Hasta el momento no habían aparecido; pero tenía sentido, dado que podrían vincularlos fácilmente con la causa, y al final acabarían por ser encerrados ellos también.

Aun así, lo fastidiaba. ¿Tanto les costaba darle una puta señal de vida? Una mínima esperanza, algo que lo ayudara a soportar las monótonas horas que pasaba ahí dentro. ¿O ya se habían olvidado de él, y lo dejarían pudrirse tras las rejas?

Prefería creer que no. De modo que siempre que empezaba a pensar en esas cosas, terminaba por buscar algo con lo que distraerse del asunto; y el único algo que encontraba siempre era Aomine.

Aomine Daiki… Aomine era todo un caso. Kagami no tardó en aprender que era fastidioso como mil demonios. Todavía no lo perdonaba por lo que había sucedido en el banco, ya que si no hubieran coincidido en ese maldito lugar, entonces ahora no estarían en todo este embrollo. Aun así, su compañía era el único consuelo que le quedaba ahí dentro.

Si había un término que describía a Aomine, era sin dudas _«orgulloso»_. Kagami odiaba admitirlo, pero debía reconocer que en ese aspecto se parecía un poco a él mismo: no soportaba la idea de permanecer encerrado, y cualquier cosa que le dijeran se la tomaba muy personal. Reaccionaba mal ante cualquier tipo de burla, y no era un experto en quedarse en silencio.

Intentó entablar conversación con él varias veces. Algunas tuvo éxito, más que nada porque a Aomine le encantaba hablar de sí mismo; no era que se extendiera durante horas en un monólogo incesante, de hecho sus respuestas eran más bien escuetas, pero cuando se le preguntaba por él al menos contestaba. Al hablársele de otra cosa, solía responder con monosílabos o no contestar en absoluto. Kagami no sabía si era siempre así, si era sólo con él, o si se debía al encierro, pero _joder_ , si se comportaba de esa forma siempre sin dudas debía ser una tortura convivir con él. Se compadecía de quienquiera que fuesen sus cómplices.

Aun así, el pelirrojo logró sacarle un poco de información. Descubrió que, además de Imayoshi, tenía otro cómplice —una mujer de nombre Satsuki. Descubrió que en realidad no era ningún novato, sólo que anteriormente había estado operando en otros distritos y por eso nunca se habían cruzado. Al igual que Kagami, había nacido en Tokio; tenía familia allá pero no se hablaba con ellos desde los dieciséis, cuando había abandonado su hogar luego de discutir con sus padres.

El caso de Kagami era distinto. Su madre había muerto al dar a luz. Su padre, oriundo de Estados Unidos, lo había abandonado a su suerte cuando tenía quince; le había regalado un departamento en Japón, prometiéndole que pronto iría a vivir con él.

Después de eso, Kagami no lo había vuelto a ver. A partir de entonces, había tenido que ganarse la vida por su cuenta. Y así había conocido a Takao y Himuro.

Dos historias tan similares pero diferentes a la vez, que los habían llevado a compartir esa pequeña celda, en una comisaría perdida en la enorme ciudad de Nueva York.

O al menos así fue hasta cierto día. Era de noche —o eso deducía Kagami, puesto que en la celda y el pasillo no había ventanas, pero ya no se oían tantos ruidos de bocinazos, provenientes del exterior. Aomine dormitaba sobre el suelo; tenía los párpados entrecerrados, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la espalda descansando contra la pared. El pelirrojo estaba despierto, preguntándose cómo hacía el moreno para dormir en esa posición, cuando dos policías llegaron.

Uno de ellos traía dos pares de esposas en una de sus manos. El otro traía las llaves. Ninguno de los dos era Morsa.

— _¡De pie!_ —gritó el de las esposas. Aomine se despertó sobresaltado; Kagami le hizo señas para indicarle que debía levantarse. Ambos se incorporaron—. _¡Contra la pared, y las manos detrás de la cabeza!_

Obedecieron. ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer? Se colocaron de cara a la pared, levantando los brazos para que las manos les quedaran juntas a la altura del cuello. Los chasquidos metálicos de la llave en la cerradura fueron señal de que habían abierto la puerta enrejada; un par de brazos forcejeando con su cuerpo lo obligaron a bajar las manos, cruzándoselas en la espalda y poniéndoles las esposas en torno a las muñecas.

Aomine estaba en la misma situación. Kagami agradeció que no hubiera tenido uno de sus arrebatos violentos, porque quizás habrían podido lidiar con esos dos policías, pero sin dudas afuera habría más, y se las habrían visto negras para escaparse de ahí evitándolos a todos.

— _¿A dónde nos llevan?_ —preguntó el pelirrojo cuando los empujaron hacia el exterior de la celda. Los condujeron por el pasillo por el que habían llegado, rumbo al exterior. No se había equivocado: el cielo estaba negro, y un sinfín de policías uniformados esperaba afuera, a los costados de un coche patrulla.

— _Necesitamos la celda libre —_ fue la escueta respuesta del tipo que conducía a Kagami. El pelirrojo en un principio no entendió; para cuando procesó la información que acababa de serle revelada, Aomine y él ya se encontraban en los asientos traseros del auto, en compañía de otro policía que, sentado al lado del moreno, controlaba que no intentaran nada raro.

— _Wait a fucking second_ —masculló, mientras el tipo que lo había llevado a él tomaba asiento en el lugar del conductor, y el otro se sentaba en el asiento del acompañante—. _No pueden trasladarnos así como así. Ni siquiera hubo un juicio, ¡todavía no pude hablar con nadie!_ —protestó en viva voz—. _¿Esta mierda siquiera es legal?_

El poli chofer se rió con sorna, mirándolo a través del espejo retrovisor al hablar.

— _Probablemente no_ —reconoció, poniendo en marcha el auto—. _Pero si piensas que alguien saldrá a defender los derechos de dos asiáticos que ni siquiera sirven para robar un puto banco, entonces vas a esperar sentado._

Quiso gritar, pero no le serviría de nada; de modo que se quedó callado, con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas. Contemplaba al policía a través del espejo retrovisor con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llameándole; era todo lo que podía hacer, el único medio que le quedaba para descargar su ira y su frustración.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —le preguntó Aomine, con tono de impaciencia. Había olvidado que no entendía el inglés.

—… Parece que nos van a encerrar en otro lado —masculló Kagami, sin mirarlo mientras hablaba. Había clavado la vista en el exterior, pero el paisaje era poco atractivo. Estaba oscuro, todos los locales se encontraban cerrados, y los transeúntes eran casi nulos. El pelirrojo sabía que era de noche, pero ¿qué hora sería? Por lo desiertas que estaban las calles, debía ser más de medianoche. Tampoco era que se encontraran en una de las zonas más bonitas de la ciudad, así que…

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Aomine sin comprender.

—En prisión, Aomine, en prisión —replicó Kagami con impaciencia. Le tocaba los nervios; sabía que el moreno no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo —a ver, sí era culpa suya que los hubieran capturado, pero no que la policía fuera un cúmulo de corruptos hijos de puta—, pero no estaba de humor como para soportar preguntas estúpidas. ¿A dónde iban a estar llevándolos, si no?

—Pero–… —empezó el otro, pero el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

—Sí, ya sé que no está bien. No necesito que me lo digas tú —masculló, sin despegar la vista del exterior.

— _Oi, ustedes dos —_ se quejó el policía que viajaba en la parte trasera del auto junto con ellos—. _Córtenla. O si van a hablar, háganlo en inglés, que están en América, ¡carajo!_

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. En la penumbra del interior del coche, Kagami notó que Aomine irradiaba contrariedad. Él mismo no estaba conforme con la situación, sentía ganas de hacer algo estúpido e impulsivo, como pegarle una patada en las pelotas a alguno de los tipos que los acompañaban o algo por el estilo.

Mas no podía. Estaba esposado, dentro de un coche donde apenas se podía respirar. Los llevaban a un sitio lleno de otros tipos que estarían curtidos por su permanencia ahí, y a los que difícilmente podrían hacerles frente. No era que Kagami le tuviera miedo a la cárcel, pero había estado en contacto algunas veces con gente que había estado presa, y todo lo que sabía era que más le valía evitarlos.

Irse a dormir para despertar veinte años más tarde no sonaba tan mal.

* * *

Si había creído que las cosas no podían empeorar, la vida se encargó de estamparle la realidad en la cara con una brusquedad digna de una bofetada. Y la realidad era que, de hecho, la cosa sí podía ponerse peor.

Volvieron a encerrarlos en una misma celda, a Aomine y a él. El problema era que no eran ellos los únicos dos en ella.

— _Duérmanse, basuras_ —fue el saludo de buenas noches del policía que los había llevado hasta ahí, luego de cerrar la reja con llave y alejarse a través del pasillo. El viaje había sido largo, y a Kagami le dolía todo. Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo; ahí sí había una ventana, pero ésta no alcanzaba a iluminar más que una pequeña porción del suelo del pequeño recinto. Se escuchaban ronquidos a lo lejos, y susurros de la gente que hablaba en sueños.

Creyeron que eran los únicos despiertos ahí, que todo el resto de los habitantes del lugar estaría dormido. Creyeron mal.

— _Chsst._

¿Se lo había imaginado él, o el sonido que Kagami acababa de escuchar, como si alguien le chistara, provenía del interior de la celda en la que los acababan de arrojar?

—Aomine, ¿fuiste tú?

—No seas imbécil, yo no–…

—Oh, ¿hablan japonés? —Una tercera voz se alzó en el aire; suave, al borde entre el murmullo y el susurro, pero de un tono melodioso que casi empalagaba los oídos de Kagami. El pelirrojo se estremeció; no porque tuviera frío, sino que porque ese tono de voz le daba mala espina—. Supongo que debería haberlo imaginado… _Hey_ , Ei–chan, parece que los chicos que nos trajeron también son japoneses.

Kagami no dijo nada. Pero claro, Aomine siempre tenía que dar la nota, por lo que fue él quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Quién mierda eres?

—Oye, ¿es que no tienes modales? —La voz provenía de algún punto a la izquierda de Kagami, por delante de él. Permaneció alerta a cualquier sonido; oyó que algo se removía, como si el dueño de la voz se incorporara sobre un lecho. ¿Era un hombre? Por su manera de hablar, bien podría haberse tratado de una mujer; aunque el pelirrojo dudaba que fuera así—. ¿Cómo se llaman?

Hubo unos momentos de absoluto silencio —sólo interrumpido por los ronquidos y los silbidos de los demás presos, claro. Kagami sopesó sus posibilidades: no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a tener que quedarse allí, y había algo que no le gustaba para nada en la forma de hablar de esa persona. Más le valía no suscitar conflictos.

—Kagami Taiga —reveló al fin; a su derecha, notó que Aomine se revolvía con contrariedad, pero no pensaba permitir que lo estropeara todo—. Y él es Aomine Daiki.

—Oye–… —empezó a protestar el moreno, pero una cuarta voz los interrumpió.

—Oh, así que son ustedes —el tono era mucho más grave y profundo que el de su compañero; esa voz ronca daba la sensación de pertenecer a alguien corpulento y bruto. Kagami se alegró de haber decidido no tener problemas con esa gente.

—¿Nosotros? —siseó Aomine.

El primero que había hablado se rió. Era una risa dulce, extrañamente espesa; de verdad, quienquiera que fuese ese sujeto, _«empalagoso»_ era el término que lo describía.

—Claro. Las noticias corren, ¿saben? Ya todos han oído hablar del caso, _«el robo de los dos japoneses»_ —puntualizó—. Aunque aquí los conocen como los nipones inútiles.

Los dos se rieron con ganas, como si se olvidaran de que debían guardar silencio.

— _¡Cierren la puta boca, joder!_ —Sólo la voz del policía los hizo silenciar de nuevo. Ambos sujetos continuaron riéndose, pero de forma mucho más disimulada, casi inaudible. Aomine fue el primero en volver a hablar.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó con voz siseante, en un tono que se volvía cada vez más peligroso. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y Kagami sabía que explotaría pronto si no hacía nada por frenarlo.

—Oh, vamos, no van a decirnos que su _performance_ en el banco fue un éxito, ¿no? —preguntó la primera voz con tono burlón.

—No es como tú piensas —espetó Aomine. La voz empezaba a temblarle, y de nuevo estaba elevando el tono—. Nosotros no–…

—Es verdad, es verdad —se apresuró a admitir Kagami, riendo con ligereza. Si no hubiera estado tan oscuro, habría dirigido una mirada de advertencia a Aomine; si éste revelaba lo que había sucedido en verdad, todos sus intentos por proteger a Takao, Imayoshi, y los demás se irían por el caño—. Fue bastante estúpido.

—Muy estúpido, diría yo —comentó la segunda voz, y la primera volvió a reír. Kagami sentía que le salía fuego por los poros; bien le habría gustado darles su merecido a esos dos.

—Vale, vale. Yo soy Reo, Mibuchi Reo —se presentó al fin la voz empalagosa, luego de ahogar sus propias risas. El nombre no le decía nada a Kagami; nunca había oído hablar de él, pero aun así seguía dejándole un mal sabor en la boca. Tal vez sería conveniente averiguar el motivo por el que estaba entre rejas—. Y él es Nebuya Eikichi. Es un placer~

En medio de la oscuridad, y tras asentir y decir que para él también lo era —sin que Aomine respondiese en absoluto—, lo invadió el presentimiento de que el tiempo que pasarían en ese lugar sería cualquier cosa menos un placer.

* * *

Pasaron una noche horrible. A Kagami le tomó un largo rato dormirse; principalmente porque no quería hacerlo. Sus sentidos estaban muy alerta; sentía que debía ser así. Además, Aomine —que dormía en la litera encima de la suya— no dejaba de moverse, por lo que pasaron largos minutos y tal vez horas antes de que cayera en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

No habría podido dormir demasiado, de todas formas. Habían llegado a ese lugar muy tarde; y en apariencia era costumbre que despertaran a los presos a las ocho de la mañana exactas, todos los días. Un fuerte vozarrón clamando _«¡arriba!»_ los sacó de sus ensoñaciones de golpe; Kagami se sentó de inmediato, teniendo que parpadear varias veces para lograr desempañarse la vista y enfocar bien.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente~ —Ahora la voz empalagosa tenía cara. Mibuchi Reo era un muchacho de rasgos estilizados y finos, con pestañas largas y gruesas, y labios bien marcados. Sus ojos permanecían siempre entrecerrados, enmarcando unos iris de un verde intenso. Sus cabellos eran negros y lacios; le caían a los costados del rostro como cortinas negras, de un aspecto inusitadamente sedoso si se tenía cuenta el lugar donde se encontraban.

Reo lo miraba muy de cerca. Ahora que lo notaba, se había sentado en el borde de su cama. Kagami se apretujó contra la pared, frotándose los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Los párpados le dolían a causa del sueño.

—B–buenas —balbuceó. Reo soltó una risita.

—Apártate de ahí —espetó la voz de Aomine; el pelinegro apenas hizo tiempo a correrse, antes de que una figura alta y morena descendiera de la litera de arriba, dejándose caer sobre el suelo con brusquedad. Reo lo contempló indignado, y sólo entonces notó Kagami cuán alto era —casi tanto como Aomine.

—Pero qué grosero —protestó Mibuchi, sacudiendo la cabeza en gesto ofendido. El moreno lo ignoró, mientras otro oficial pasaba por los pasillos gritándole a todo el mundo que era hora de levantarse. Menuda manera de despertar.

Ahora que Reo estaba lejos —dentro de lo alejado que se podía estar en una celda d metros—, Kagami aprovechó para salir de su refugio. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, calzándose sus propias botas y procurando no mirar demasiado a nadie. Aomine y él desentonaban ahí; Reo vestía con las clásicas ropas anaranjadas de los presos, y lo mismo valía para el otro individuo de la celda, que en ese entonces se hizo oír.

—Oi, te metes con Reo–nee y te metes conmigo, ¿me has oído, _ganguro_?

—¿Cómo me has llamado? —siseó Aomine, irguiéndose en toda su estatura para enfrentar al otro tipo. Ahora que Kagami lo veía bien, estaba más que claro que era una persona con la que más valía no tener problemas. Tenía la piel oscura, y el cabello negro muy corto, casi rapado; algunos de los sectores de su cabeza estaban decorados con dibujos, hechos a partir de su mismo corte de cabello. Su cuerpo era todavía más muscular que el de Kagami o Aomine; y su mirada y su vozarrón le conferían el aspecto de alguien violento y problemático.

Nebuya Eikichi era como un reluciente cartel que rezaba _«peligro»_.

—Tranquilo, Aomine —intentó calmarlo Kagami, tomándolo por los brazos y obligándolo a retroceder. Dios santo, si el moreno era un suicida, bien por él; pero no iba a arrastrarlo al pelirrojo con él. De ninguna manera.

Aomine le dirigió una mirada amenazante antes de zafarse de su agarre e ir hasta las rejas, desde donde miró hacia afuera. Ahora que había luz —el Sol entraba a raudales por la ventana enrejada, y los fluorescentes del pasillo y la celda estaban encendidos—, Kagami observó mejor su alrededor. Había dos pares de literas, dispuestas contra paredes opuestas. En un rincón del cuarto había un inodoro; también había una mesa de madera desvencijada con un cúmulo de baratijas encima de ella.

Eso era todo.

—Uhm, ¿nos dejan salir en algún momento? —preguntó el pelirrojo, inseguro sobre si era una pregunta demasiado estúpida. Reo soltó una risita, pero no se burló de él.

—Sólo durante el almuerzo —le informó, acercándose a él y pasándole una mano por el rostro para apartarle algunos cabellos de la frente. Kagami no retrocedió, pero ganas no le faltaron; se limitó a contemplar su mano con recelo, ante lo que Reo volvió a reír—. No tengas miedo. No voy a morderte… muy fuerte~

Le guiñó un ojo. Kagami sintió un escalofrío, pero no dijo nada. Entonces, el pelinegro volvió a alejarse hasta la litera que compartían Nebuya y él, dejándose caer sobre la de abajo.

—Si no podemos salir hasta el almuerzo, ¿para qué diablos nos despiertan? —se quejó Aomine, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a sus compañeros de celda. Nebuya se encogió de hombros; de nuevo, fue Reo quien respondió.

—Rutina. Ya sabes, quieren demostrar que son capaces de hacer las cosas bien… —Revoleó los ojos, y por primera vez desde que llegaran, Aomine rió. Fue una risa llena de sorna, pero una risa al fin; y a Kagami lo alivió escuchar ese sonido.

El pelirrojo se sentó de nuevo sobre su lecho. Debía reconocer que las camas no estaban tan mal, no eran nada del otro mundo pero por lo menos tenían un colchón, una sábana y una almohada. Colocó los codos sobre las rodillas, juntando las manos y descansando la cabeza sobre ellas. Iba a aprovechar que Reo y Nebuya parecían llevar mucho tiempo ahí para sacarles algo de información.

—¿Saben por cuánto tiempo van a retenernos aquí?

Reo se encogió de hombros.

—Eso depende de lo que hayan hecho —señaló con una sonrisa traviesa. Pero Kagami negó.

—Ni siquiera tuvimos oportunidad de hablar con un abogado, desde que nos agarraron que nos tienen dando vueltas de un lado a otro —explicó. Aomine se sentó en el piso, cruzando las piernas y frunciendo el ceño.

—No te sorprendas —intervino Nebuya—, hacen lo mismo con todos los inmigrantes. Si eres ilegal, te deportan; si resulta que tienes los papeles, pero no tienes familia, hacen contigo lo que les venga en gana.

—Eso es jodidamente ilegal —masculló Kagami; y ambos rieron.

—Bueno, no es que estés aquí por haber estado comportándote como debías, ¿no es así? —remarcó Reo con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste? —contraatacó Kagami. No pudo contenerse. La curiosidad y la consternación se lo estaban comiendo por dentro.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa. Sus labios se curvaron apenas hacia arriba, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y echaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Nebuya rió por lo bajo.

—Créeme, no quieres saber qué es lo que hizo ninguno de nosotros dos —advirtió este último. Kagami no insistió. Justo entonces, un policía apareció del otro lado de las rejas, anunciando que era el momento de las duchas. Aomine y Kagami se rehusaron a ir; el tipo los miró con recelo, pero no insistió. Nebuya y Reo, en cambio, desfilaron hacia el exterior de la celda —el segundo arrojó un beso al aire, en dirección al pelirrojo, antes de desaparecer por el largo pasillo.

Se habían quedado solos.

—Aomine. —Kagami se giró hacia éste y lo miró con seriedad. No recordaba haberse mostrado tan serio en su vida entera—. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

—No me digas —masculló éste, irritado—. Si tienes alguna idea genial sobre cómo hacerlo, es el momento para decirla.

Kagami arqueó una ceja.

—Eres tú el que se la pasó todo el rato ahí pensando. ¿Acaso no tienes ninguna? —Aomine le dirigió una mirada fulminante, señal de que no, no tenía nada. El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua—. Joder. No creo que aguante mucho tiempo aquí encerrado, con esos dos pirados. Ese Reo…

Se estremeció visiblemente, y notó que Aomine ponía cara de asco. Era un sentimiento compartido.

Kagami se puso de pie. Tanteó las paredes de la habitación, miró el suelo, pasó casi un minuto entero examinando la ventana —que además de encontrarse muy alta, estaba tapada con rejas y no era lo suficientemente grande como para que ninguno de los dos pudiera pasar a través de ella. No había manera, parecía que conseguir la llave y abrir la puerta enrejada era la única forma de salir de ahí.

Luego de unos minutos de exhaustivo análisis del cuarto, se dejó caer de vuelta sobre su lecho, abatido. Aomine continuaba sentado en el suelo; su mirada se hallaba dividida entre el fastidio y la resignación.

—Si sólo pudiéramos hablar con Takao o Himuro…

—Pero no puedes —espetó el moreno con impaciencia—, así como yo tampoco puedo hacerlo ni con Imayoshi ni con Satsuki. Vamos a tener que pensar en otra cosa.

Kagami le dirigió una mirada de muy pocos amigos, esperando encontrar en el rostro de Aomine un gesto que replicara el suyo. Ya sabía que la realidad era un asco, no necesitaba que se lo recordara. Pero cuando los ojos rojos se toparon con los azules, sólo hallaron en ellos el mero desconsuelo.

No importaba la culpa de quién fuera, ambos estaban atrapados en la misma situación, y compartían la misma desesperanza.

* * *

Los estaban mirando mal… muy mal. Kagami alzó el mentón, arremangándose las mangas de la chaqueta y sonándose los nudillos, que produjeron un imponente crujido mientras se acercaban a la fila para buscar comida.

El comedor era una sala muy amplia, repleta de mesas metálicas por doquier. La luz del Sol entraba a raudales a través de unos amplios ventanales —que, por supuesto, se hallaban enrejados y a varios metros de altura del suelo. Los presos se contaban por montones, muchos ya estaban sentados a las mesas; otros aguardaban para que les dieran su bandeja de comida.

La verdad era que el hecho de que Aomine y él midieran más o menos un metro noventa cada uno ayudaba muchísimo. Los presos murmuraban entre ellos; y cómo no, con lo llamativos que eran, considerando que traían unas vestimentas completamente distintas a las de los demás. Para empezar, ni siquiera debían estar ahí —pero claro, no es que ellos hubieran querido ser trasladados a ese lugar.

Oyó que alguien le gritaba algo, y que un grupo de gente se reía. Los ignoró; no valían la pena, no estaban a su altura. Sólo se giró para dirigir una mirada de advertencia a Aomine —acertando al hacerlo, puesto que parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre todos esos idiotas para darles su merecido. La mirada escarlata chocó con la azulada, en un gesto que le indicaba claramente _«no les des lo que quieren, nos vamos a meter en más problemas»._

Aomine soltó un gruñido, pero volvió a mirar hacia adelante, siguiendo al pelirrojo.

Por fortuna les dieron la bendita comida sin armarles mucho revuelo. El tipo que entregaba las bandejas los contempló con expresión de burla, pero eso fue todo. Era un plato de aspecto desagradable, una especie de masa amarronada apelmazada por sectores, con una rebanada de pan que parecía tener siglos de antigüedad. De nuevo sin mirar a nadie, se dirigieron a una mesa apartada, donde tomaron asiento el uno frente al otro.

—Joder —masculló Kagami, mirando de reojo al resto de los tipos que había en ese lugar. De verdad, habría preferido no estar ahí: muchos tenían pinta de matones, otros parecían completamente desquiciados. Había algunos de aspecto normal, si es que la normalidad existía en un sitio como ése, pero aun así no se fiaba de nadie—. Joder. Quiero irme a la mierda.

—Y yo —reconoció Aomine, que últimamente siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y ahora contemplaba su comida con desagrado.

Kagami hundió el tenedor en su plato. Cuando lo retiró, el hueco en la extraña pasta marrón conservó la forma del utensilio por unos instantes, antes de volver a recuperar su forma original.

—¿Qué se supone que es esta cosa, de todas formas? —preguntó con escepticismo. Vale, era sabido por todos que las comidas en las prisiones eran un asco; pero nunca hubiera pensado que fuera así hasta el punto que uno no supiera qué era lo que estaba comiendo. Creía que eso sólo sucedía en las películas.

—Bueno, nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta —intervino una tercera voz; Reo y Nebuya habían llegado hasta su mesa, cada uno con su respectiva bandeja. El primero se sentó al lado de Kagami; y el otro tomó asiento al lado de Aomine, frente a su compañero—. Hay apuestas semanales sobre qué es lo que compone los platos. El que parezca más acertado, gana.

Le guiñó un ojo. Kagami se apartó, deslizándose sobre el banco más a la izquierda. Estaba demasiado cerca; ¿es que acaso ese Mibuchi no conocía lo que era el espacio personal?

Evidentemente no, porque en cuanto el pelirrojo se apartó de él, se encargó de recuperar la distancia de modo que sus brazos y sus piernas contiguas se tocaran.

Decidido a no prestarle atención, el pelirrojo hundió el tenedor en su plato, levantando un poco de esa pasta espesa y amarronada. Se la llevó a los labios, mirándola durante unos segundos antes de introducirla en su boca.

No pudo evitar escupirla en un costado. Sabía a rayos; las cantidades industriales de sal que la cubrían evidenciaban un muy pobre intento por tratar de tapar su pésimo sabor. Era desagradable, una mezcla de pescados podridos, crayones, y…

—¿Han hecho amigos? —preguntó Reo con interés, pasándole su plato a Nebuya, que comía del suyo casi con desesperación. Kagami prefirió no preguntarse cómo hacía para tragar esa bazofia, y decidió mirar a su interlocutor—. Veo algunas miradas poco amigables hacia ustedes, de parte del resto de la gente aquí…

Soltó una risita; Kagami alzó la vista para mirar a los demás, y descubrió que así era. Las expresiones dirigidas hacia ellos eran todas de muy pocos amigos, o de burla. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, contando hasta tres para no enervarse. _«Tranquilo, Taiga»._

—No te preocupes —le dijo Reo, mordisqueando el borde de su rebanada de pan con gesto distraído—, mientras estén con nosotros, no van a hacerles nada.

—¡Claro que no! —bramó Nebuya, orgulloso; terminando de vaciar su plato y procediendo a tragarse el de Reo.

—Ya ves~ Por eso sería mejor que seamos amigos —musitó Reo, volviendo a acercarse a Kagami. El pelirrojo prefirió fingir que no notaba cómo posaba su mano en uno de sus muslos, y en su lugar se dispuso a mordisquear su propia rodaja de pan.

Era casi una piedra, pero por lo menos no sabía mal.

—Escúchenme —habló de pronto Aomine, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre la mesa y apoyando los codos sobre ésta. Había dejado su bandeja de comida entera sin probar; y por su gesto no parecía tener intenciones de ir a tocarla—. ¿Hay alguien más por aquí que esté en la misma situación que nosotros dos? —Sus ojos azules brillaron en dirección a Reo.

Parecía que a Mibuchi le encantaba ser el centro de atención, que le preguntaran cosas. Se enderezó, mirando a Aomine con ligero interés antes de decir:

—Sí. Mira —indicó, señalando a un punto en el otro lado del comedor, donde un muchacho se hallaba solo en una mesa, revolviendo su plato mientras lo miraba con su rostro blanco como el papel. Al igual que Kagami y Aomine, no traía las ropas de la prisión—. Se llama Sakurai Ryō. Es un niño bastante raro. Lo atraparon en algo relacionado con drogas, aunque nunca pude averiguar bien qué.

Al pelirrojo no lo sorprendió que eligiera el término «niño» para referirse a él. Como mucho tendría veinte años; sus rasgos eran más bien infantiles, una cualidad que se veía acentuada aun más si se tenía en cuenta lo asustado de su expresión.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? —fue la pregunta automática de Aomine.

Reo puso expresión pensativa.

—Hum… no sé, ¿dos meses? —sugirió; encogiéndose de hombros a continuación. Aomine perdió todo el color de su rostro; los hombros le cayeron inertes a los costados, mientras dirigía una mirada de desazón a Kagami. Y a él realmente lo aplastó verlo de esa forma; llevaba tantas horas viéndolo poner expresiones de contrariedad y desagrado, que mirarlo de esa manera era chocante y casi doloroso.

—¿Dos… meses? —preguntó Kagami; no sabía si no podía creerlo, o si no _quería_ creerlo. En cualquier caso, estaban jodidos. ¿Dos putos meses sin que los dejaran contactar con el exterior? ¿Sin que pudieran conseguirse un abogado que los protegiera, alguien que les redujera una condena que ya tomaba por segura?

—Ajá —expresó su acuerdo Nebuya—. Oye, ¿vas a comerte eso? —inquirió, mirando el plato de Kagami. Éste sacudió la cabeza; sin añadir más, el muchacho tomó el recipiente y se dispuso a vaciarlo, de la misma manera que había hecho con los dos anteriores.

—Oh, no se asusten —instó Mibuchi, dedicándole una sonrisa que no ayudó en nada a que el pelirrojo se tranquilizara—. Al final, todos terminan por acostumbrarse. Créeme, llevo aquí más tiempo del que te puedas imaginar. —Su expresión se tornó en una traviesa, mientras deslizaba sus dedos una vez más por encima del muslo de Kagami, antes de retirar la mano.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría durar sin enloquecer.

* * *

En parte fue un alivio regresar a la celda. No soportaba las miradas constantemente encima de ellos; y odiaba admitirlo, pero era consciente de que el único motivo por el que los otros presos no se les habían acercado era que Reo y Nebuya estaban con ellos. Parecía que los dos llevaban su tiempo dentro de la prisión, y por eso todos les guardaban cierto respeto.

Qué habrían hecho para llevar tanto tiempo ahí, eso era un misterio.

De nuevo era de noche. Kagami se había pasado todo el día pensativo, echado sobre su lecho y con la vista clavada en las tablas metálicas de la litera de arriba. Aomine estaba inquieto; se movía por toda la celda, subiéndose y bajándose de su cama, sentándose en el suelo, pegándose a los barrotes y mirando a través de estos. Reo había intentado darles charla, pero ninguno de los dos le había prestado demasiada atención.

El estómago le rugía. En todo el día, lo único que había comido habían sido dos rebanadas de pan: una durante el almuerzo, y otra en la cena, que les llevaban directo a su celda. La comida de la noche era un pastiche de aspecto igual de desagradable que el del mediodía, aunque de un tono ligeramente más verdoso. Nebuya se comió los platos de los cuatro; Reo les explicó que no comía nada de eso porque estaba cuidando su figura, y aunque Aomine puso los ojos en blanco, Kagami no lo cuestionó.

Era difícil dormirse con hambre, pero la noche anterior no había descansado bien, y pronto los párpados empezaron a cerrársele solos. Lo ayudó que, a las diez exactas, todas las luces de la prisión fueran apagadas; con el brillo de las estrellas que ingresaba por la ventana como única fuente de iluminación, caer en estado de inconsciencia se volvía más fácil.

Se abandonaba al pesado sueño…

Estaba echado sobre su lecho, boca arriba. El cuarto estaba apenas iluminado, con luces tenues que oscilaban distintos tonos rojizos. El calor era sofocante; el sudor le bañaba el rostro, la piel, pegándole la espalda a las mantas. Estaba desnudo.

Trató de mover los brazos, para retirar el sudor que le recorría la cara con una mano; mas no pudo. Era como si tuviera las muñecas esposadas a la cabecera de la cama. Intentó mover las piernas, pero fue lo mismo: tenía amarrados los tobillos. ¿Qué demonios…?

Una figura se deslizó por encima de él con suavidad, ubicándose de modo que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. No tenía cara, no tenía rasgos, era tan solo un amasijo de sombras incoherentes, que se enredaban unas con otras y se cernían sobre él.

Se acercó a su cuello; Kagami sintió que se derretía ahí donde sus labios se posaron sobre su garganta, primero en un beso húmedo, luego presionando pequeñas mordidas con sus dientes. Ardía, ardía como el fuego; echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras esas formas húmedas iban bajando a través de su cuello, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su pecho, donde una silueta negra como un brazo se extendió hasta tomar uno de sus pezones y atormentarlo con dos dedos.

Suspiró.

Su otra mano recorrió la línea media de su pecho, entre sus abdominales, todo a lo largo de su torso. Su boca buscaba su piel, continuaba mordisqueándolo aquí y allá, en movimientos suaves pero firmes, concisos pero no por eso menos intensos. Un cosquilleo lo hizo estremecerse cuando esos dedos que bajaban a través de su piel rodearon su entrepierna y acariciaron la cara interna de uno de sus muslos. Inconscientemente separó todavía más sus piernas, exponiendo su inminente erección, como si le suplicara a gritos que la rodeara con su mano.

Entonces fue como si la realidad se borroneara; como si el sueño no fuera más que una radio mal sintonizada, con interferencias. Por momentos, la habitación rojiza desaparecía y cedía paso a una densa oscuridad; se sacudió sobre su lecho, impaciente en su excitación, y al tratar de mover los brazos descubrió que ahora sí podía hacerlo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la penumbra.

Una mano palpaba su abdomen, apartando sus ropas, tironeando de ellas hacia arriba. Unos diestros dedos deshacían la hebilla de su cinturón.

—¿Qué…? —masculló; segundos más tarde, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se incorporó de golpe, empujando al muchacho encima de él en el proceso, y dándose la cabeza contra el metal de la litera de arriba. Soltó un gemido de dolor, mientras una persona le chistaba. Alguien se removió en la cama superior, señal de que Aomine todavía se encontraba en ella.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —espetó en un siseo; la luz de la Luna entraba por la ventana, y pudo observar la contrariedad en las facciones de Mibuchi Reo, que apenas un segundo más tarde volvió a abalanzarse sobre él y lo obligó a recostarse de nuevo. Su boca volvió a apoderarse de su cuello, subiendo por éste hasta llegar a una de sus mejillas; con voracidad, con impaciencia. Sus manos ya no eran sutiles ni suaves, ahora tironeaban de su camiseta, a punto de romperla.

Kagami le dio un fuerte empujón, forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas. Esto no podía estar pasando, joder. ¡No podía ser cierto!

Aun así, lo era. Y sus instintos se lo habían estado advirtiendo desde que había llegado a ese lugar.

—¡Apártate! —gritó, sin preocuparse por guardar la voz. Que viniera la policía, el gobierno, incluso el Papa; le importaba tres carajos. Su empujón surtió efecto; un golpe sordo informó que Reo se había dado la cabeza contra la litera de arriba, antes de caer sentado sobre el suelo.

Aomine soltó un gruñido.

—¿Qué mierda les pasa? —masculló con voz ronca, revolviéndose en su cama. Farfulló algo sobre que quería dormir, pero entonces la voz llorosa de Reo se impuso.

—¡Ei–chan! —lloriqueó con tono empalagoso.

Kagami apenas había llegado a sentarse sobre su cama, que ya tenía a aquel enorme gorila encima. Ese tipo era pura fuerza bruta; en menos de un instante lo había inmovilizado contra la pared, en un movimiento tan brusco que le dio la sensación de que iba a romperle todas las costillas. Su respiración era agitada como la de un toro.

— _¿Qué le has hecho a Reo–nee?_ —Su tono era amenazante; vibraba en notas profundas, como del mismísimo inframundo. De fondo, Reo lloriqueaba; Kagami sabía que tratar de explicarse no surtiría efecto. Forcejeó en vano, tratando de quitarse al otro de encima—. ¿Con quién te piensas que estás tratando?

—¡Suéltame! —se quejó Kagami; pero fue un error, porque entonces Nebuya le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos, estrujándoselo contra la pared e impidiéndole el paso del aire.

—¿Creías que Reo–nee y yo estábamos aquí dentro por gusto? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que quizás si llevamos tanto tiempo aquí es por algo? —Empezaba a ver estrellas. Le costaba respirar—. Ciento cincuenta. Lo mío siempre fueron las mujeres, me encantaba verlas destruidas en el suelo por mi causa… pero podría sumarte a ti a esa lista, parece que eres tan idiota como ellas.

Empezaba a perder la noción de sí mismo.

Entonces, de pronto, la presión sobre su cuello se desvaneció. Inhaló bocanadas de aire, escuchando cómo Nebuya soltaba un gemido de dolor y se apartaba de golpe; un estrépito le indicó que Aomine acababa de bajar al suelo.

Reo soltó un chillido.

—La próxima que te patee la cabeza, te prometo que te vuelo los sesos —siseó la voz de Aomine. Kagami todavía estaba recobrando el aire, pero se apresuró a salir de su litera y ponerse de pie. Gracias a Dios se había dormido con las botas puestas, porque los cielos sabían que ése no era un buen momento para tratar de encontrarlas en medio de la oscuridad.

Los resoplidos de Nebuya eran como un cartel de neón que indicaba peligro. Aomine no dejaba de repetir sus amenazas; en ese punto, era un milagro que ninguno de los oficiales hubiera acudido a ver qué pasaba, dado el barullo que estaban montando.

—Vale, _ganguro_ imbécil, tú lo pediste —espetó la voz grave; entonces Kagami percibió cómo la silueta de Nebuya se arrojaba contra la de Aomine, en medio de la oscuridad. Se oyeron golpes de todo tipo; quería hacer algo por frenar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que el moreno aplastara a ese gorila. Reo y él se lo habían buscado, ese hijo de puta había tratado de follárselo mientras dormía, y para colmo el otro salía a defenderlo.

— _Well, well, well, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?_ —Vale, en algún momento tenía que pasar. A Kagami no lo sorprendió escuchar la voz del policía acercándose; linterna en mano, iluminó de lleno el interior de la celda, donde Aomine y Nebuya se habían quedado inmóviles—. _Hey, no querrán que los mande a aislamiento, ¿o sí?_

El silencio fue sepulcral; sólo interrumpido por los ronquidos de otros presos. El policía rió; su voz era extraña, como si saboreara y arrastrara cada sílaba, y tenía un acento muy marcado. El inglés no era su lengua natal.

— _Tengo órdenes de retirar a Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga_ —informó entonces. El pelirrojo se quedó estupefacto; ¿los iban a sacar de ahí?

Sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. No sabía qué sucedería de ahora en adelante, pero por lo menos los iban a apartar de las garras de Nebuya y Reo. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a un poli.

Reo se retiró a su litera, y lo mismo hizo Nebuya. Parecía que lo del aislamiento era una verdadera posibilidad —y una terrorífica—, porque no protestaron. Aomine les dirigió una última mirada de odio antes de encaminarse hacia los barrotes de la puerta, donde el policía ya estaba introduciendo la llave.

— _¿No nos van a esposar?_ —preguntó Kagami un poco aturdido. La linterna del oficial ahora apuntaba hacia arriba, por lo que podía distinguir una porción de su rostro. Llevaba anteojos, y sus cabellos eran de un intenso color azabache. Sus ojos eran como finas rendijas; entrecerrados, quizás porque la luz le daba de lleno en el rostro.

— _No hace falta._ —Sin más, abrió la puerta y los dejó salir. A Kagami le llamó la atención que Aomine no hubiera preguntado nada, dado que todo el diálogo se había dado en inglés.

Luego de que el tipo volviera a cerrar la jaula, apuntó con la linterna hacia el suelo y los condujo a través de largos pasillos hasta la recepción. Allí, otro oficial dormitaba sobre su silla. El hombre que los dirigía no hizo ademán de hablar con él; los llevó hasta el exterior, donde un coche patrulla los esperaba. No había otros policías.

Habría sido una buena ocasión para escapar. Kagami no tenía idea de dónde estaban, pero tenían los brazos libres y podían echar a correr. Joder, ¡ni siquiera había otros polis vigilando! Sin embargo, Aomine parecía decidido a obedecer y entrar al auto —y él no iba a dejarlo solo, no después de lo que acababa de hacer por él. Si no hubiera sido por el moreno, él ahora estaría muerto en su celda, todo gracias a Nebuya.

De modo que entraron en los asientos traseros del coche y cerraron la puerta. El policía de anteojos se ubicó en el asiento del conductor; nadie interrumpió el silencio hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta y puesto en marcha el motor.

—¿Imayoshi?

Kagami se quedó perplejo al oír a Aomine hablar.

—¿Quién iba a ser, si no? —Mucho más lo aturdió descubrir que el poli hablaba en japonés. Se había quitado el clásico gorrito del uniforme, y se sacudía los cabellos negros con una mano, mientras aceleraba el coche y se alejaban de la prisión a toda velocidad.

Entonces Kagami entendió.

—¿Es… es tu cómplice? —preguntó a Aomine sin poder creérselo. Éste asintió, con un aspecto igual o más incrédulo que el suyo. Pero no lo miraba a él; mantenía la vista clavada en el pelinegro.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué carajo pasó? ¿Dónde estuvieron, qué hicieron? ¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto? —espetó; las preguntas se le atropellaban unas con otras, en su apuro por hablar.

Imayoshi rió. Era una risa fría, escalofriante; Kagami se alegró de saber que estaba de su parte. No le habría gustado tenerlo en su contra.

—Encima de que vengo a rescatarte, ¿te quejas? —le preguntó, esquivando un coche por centímetros y acelerando a través de la carretera—. Íbamos a rescatarlos ayer a la noche, pero nos enteramos de que los habían trasladado y tuvimos que esperar un día más. Menos mal que Takao se enteró de que ya no estaban ahí, porque si hubiéramos irrumpido en la comisaría inútilmente, habría sido un desastre.

—¿Takao? —preguntó Kagami, aturdido—. ¿Te refieres a…?

—Bueno, si íbamos a sacar a nuestros cómplices idiotas de la misma celda, lo mejor era que nos aliáramos, ¿no? —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa—. Pero háganme un favor. La próxima vez, avísennos si van a asaltar el mismo banco que nosotros. Nos ahorrarían un montón de problemas —bromeó.

Kagami no supo qué decir. Estaba anonadado. Hasta hacía más o menos media hora, le había parecido que todo estaba perdido, tanto para él como para Aomine. Ahora, de pronto, estaban huyendo en un coche patrulla, con uno de los cómplices del moreno disfrazado de poli, y en apariencia ambos equipos habían unido fuerzas.

—Eso, claro, suponiendo que haya una próxima vez —continuó hablando Imayoshi—. No tardarán en darse cuenta de que faltan en su celda, y el caso tuvo grandes repercusiones en los medios. Van a buscarlos incluso debajo de las piedras, así que lo mejor sería que se vayan del país.

—Pero… —empezó a argumentar Kagami; pero el pelinegro lo cortó.

—Lo sé, nosotros haremos los arreglos necesarios. Estamos buscando una forma de sacarlos sin que los noten.

—¿Cómo demonios conseguiste el coche y el uniforme? ¿Nadie sospechó de ti al verte entrar así? —intervino Aomine. Su tono emanaba escepticismo, y la verdad era que tenía razón. Era un plan totalmente descabellado, resultaba difícil creer que hubiera funcionado tan bien.

Imayoshi se rió con ganas.

—Bueno, ya conoces a Momoi, para ella es muy fácil conseguir información. Sólo tuvo que averiguar cuándo y dónde; el resto lo hizo ese Himuro. Él nos trajo el auto y el uniforme. Creo que mató a su anterior dueño, aunque en realidad no lo sé —comentó como si nada.

Kagami tragó. Si eso era cierto, y si Tatsuya llegaba a meterse en problemas por su culpa…

—Tranquilo. —La voz de Imayoshi volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos—. No sé quién es ese tipo, pero sabe lo que hace. No lo van a agarrar. _Ni a nosotros_ —aseguró con tono divertido. ¿Acaso leía la mente o qué? ¿Cómo demonios había sabido lo que Kagami estaba pensando?—. La verdad es que meterse ahí no fue nada difícil. Takao consiguió una identificación falsa, pero no necesité usarla. El poli de la entrada dormía, y no tenían a nadie afuera vigilando. Robar la llave fue absurdamente sencillo.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Kagami. Empezaba a sentirse vivo de nuevo, como si la adrenalina corriera a toda velocidad por sus venas. Como si recuperara sus energías, como si no llevara varias noches durmiendo como el culo y estuviera listo para todo lo que viniera.

Imayoshi se ajustó los anteojos con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía el volante.

—Hasta que consigamos una forma de sacarlos del país, van a tener que esperar. De momento vamos a dejarlos en el local de un conocido mío.

Aomine continuó haciéndole preguntas, pero Kagami ahora escuchaba a medias. Había desconectado parte de su cerebro, con la expectativa inundándolo pero relajándose al mismo tiempo. Lo invadieron unas intensas ganas de reír, aunque las contuvo. Estaban escapando, huían del infierno que habían tenido que vivir los últimos días.

Había creído que no saldría con vida de esa celda. Era un alivio alejarse de Reo y Nebuya.

Avanzaron a través de la carretera durante un rato más. El paisaje era inhóspito, árboles y llanura recortándose contra el cielo nocturno. No recordaba que los hubieran llevado tan lejos al trasladarlos allí, pero quizás se debía a que ese viaje lo había pasado demasiado hundido en sus propios y amargos pensamientos como para darse cuenta de nada. Al final Imayoshi frenó y apagó el coche; a unos cincuenta metros por delante se hallaba estacionado un gran camión. Como tenía las luces apagadas, era difícil distinguirlo.

—Vamos —instó el de anteojos; Kagami y Aomine bajaron y lo siguieron. El clima era fresco, pero no helado; sólo lo suficiente como para que la brisa produjera un leve cosquilleo sobre la piel. El tipo se acercó hasta la puerta del conductor del inmenso vehículo, donde golpeó el vidrio con los nudillos.

Al principio no sucedió nada; pero luego de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió, y una figura todavía más alta que Aomine y Kagami bajó de la cabina, emitiendo un audible bostezo.

—V–vaya… ¿ya están aquí? —preguntó con tono somnoliento; no se lo veía muy bien en la oscuridad, pero por su silueta era posible deducir que estaba frotándose los ojos. Imayoshi rió.

—Pues sí. A ellos ya los conoces; pero Kagami, Aomine, él es Kiyoshi Teppei —presentó al muchacho—. Es un viejo conocido mío que accedió a alojarlos en su local por un tiempo.

—… Un gusto —murmuró Kagami, inseguro sobre cómo reaccionar. El moreno no dijo nada; el tal Kiyoshi rió, aunque sus risas no sonaban como las de Imayoshi; eran más frescas y genuinas, menos perturbadoras.

—El placer es mío —respondió. Su voz era dulce y profunda, pero diferende de la de Reo. Kiyoshi Teppei transmitía un aire de amabilidad y hasta calidez, incluso a pesar de que se encontraban en una ruta en el medio de la nada a mitad de la noche—. Síganme.

Kagami y Aomine obedecieron. El muchacho los guió hasta la parte trasera del camión, donde forcejeó con una cerradura hasta lograr abrir las puertas. El interior del vehículo estaba negro como boca de lobo.

—Bueno… no hay mucho espacio —reveló Kiyoshi; su tono era apenado—, lo siento. Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerles.

—No hay problema —aseguró Kagami. A ver, ya el hecho de haber podido huir para él constituía un lujo, no esperaba que lo transportaran en limusinas ni que le ofrecieran copitas de Martini. De modo que, tanteando el interior para no caerse, subió de un salto al camión, seguido por un Aomine que continuaba sin decir nada.

—Estaremos en contacto —informó Imayoshi desde abajo—, sé que les han quitado sus celulares, pero es mejor así. Podrían rastrearlos.

Nadie dijo nada, de modo que el pelinegro hizo un último gesto a modo de saludo, y luego se alejó de regreso al coche patrulla.

—Voy a cerrar las puertas —avisó Kiyoshi.

No les había mentido al decirles que el espacio era poco. Aomine y Kagami estaban apretujados uno contra el otro, entre medio de un sinfín de cajas y bolsas que no sabían qué contenían. Aunque el fuerte olor a frutas y verduras tal vez fuera pista suficiente para sacar conclusiones.

El camión se sacudía y hacía ruido. Ninguno de los dos había viajado nunca tan incómodo; y más incómodo lo volvía el hecho de que se encontraran tan cerca pero permanecieran en tan absoluto silencio.

—Oye… —murmuró Kagami en un momento, cuando decidió que la cosa no se podía poner peor y que, si había un momento para hacer lo que estaba pensando, era ahora.

Aomine emitió un gruñido, para indicar que lo escuchaba.

Kagami tragó antes de hablar.

—Gracias por… lo de antes. —Silencio. Sólo silencio, así que se aclaró—: Ya sabes, por… lo de Nebuya, y todo eso. Creo que estaría muerto si no fuera por ti. —Soltó una risita nerviosa.

Sus cuerpos se tocaban: el costado derecho de Kagami estaba pegado al izquierdo de Aomine, y aunque hubieran querido apartarse, no habrían tenido a dónde. El pelirrojo llevaba un largo rato queriendo agradecerle, pero sólo ahora había decidido que no podía postergarlo más y había soltado la bomba. Una bomba que perturbó el ambiente, volviéndolo extrañamente tenso —como si se electrificara.

Más silencio, hasta que…

—… No lo hice por ti. —Joder, ¿era en serio? El tono de Aomine sonó un poco amortiguado, a pesar de que se hallaba justo al lado de Taiga. Como si lo contrariara el agradecimiento de Kagami, como si bajara la voz hasta volverla apenas audible.

Él no acotó nada. Sabía que su respuesta era una mera evasiva, una forma de salir del paso a causa del bochorno. Reo y Nebuya habían atacado a Kagami; Aomine bien podría haberse dado la vuelta en su litera y continuar durmiendo sin que nadie ni nada lo molestara… pero había decidido intervenir.

¿Por quién iba a haberlo hecho, si no era por Kagami?

* * *

El viaje fue bastante largo, o así les pareció en medio de la oscuridad y con el camión sacudiéndose a un lado y al otro de forma constante. A pesar de todo, durante un largo rato pareció que todo iría bien y que llegarían sin ningún contratiempo, pero entonces el vehículo dio una sacudida tremenda y, tras un estrépito, Kagami sintió cómo algo pesado caía encima suyo.

—¿Qué carajo? —masculló Aomine. Un fuerte olor a limón invadió el pequeño espacio. No fue necesario palpar demasiado para captar la textura de una bolsa plástica, desde la cual se derramaban un montón de frutas que Kagami identificó como limones. Algunos estaban encima de él, otros habían caído sobre el moreno. El camión seguía andando.

—¡Lo siento! —Oyeron que gritaba Kiyoshi; su voz, amortiguada por la pared que separaba la cabina de la caja—. ¡Tuve que esquivar algo!

Kagami quiso decirle que no había problema, pero estaba apretujado, apestaba a limón, y podía sentir a Aomine ardiendo de rabia justo al lado de él. De modo que se quedó callado y optó por volver a colocar los limones en la bolsa, sin demasiada ayuda de parte de su compañero de viaje, que murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, ya estaba amaneciendo. Fue un alivio poder salir del camión; tuvieron que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrar la vista a la luz exterior, pero por primera vez en largas horas se sintieron libres. Se hallaban de vuelta en el corazón de la ciudad; el cielo estaba despejado, de ese tono celestino que adquiere cuando el Sol apenas se está asomando y los pájaros empiezan a cantar. Las calles estaban desiertas, por lo que ambos aprovecharon el momento para estirarse en toda su extensión y respirar enormes bocanadas de un aire que se les hizo fresquísmo, a pesar de que era la típica atmósfera contaminada de la gran ciudad.

—Uhm, será mejor que entren —los instó Kiyoshi. Ahora que podía verlo con detalle, Kagami descubrió que se trataba de un muchacho alto de cabellos castaños, ojos del mismo color y cejas bien espesas. Su rostro denotaba la misma dulzura que su voz; cuando se acercó a ellos no los miró con sorna ni desdén, sino que les dedicó la más genuina de las sonrisas. Era la primera vez en largos días que alguien les sonreía así—. No sería bueno que alguien los viera por aquí afuera…

Ambos tuvieron que aceptar que era verdad, por lo que se dirigieron al negocio que el muchacho les señalaba. Era un pequeño local de comida japonesa; las persianas estaban bajas, pero había una pequeña puertilla que permitía el paso a su interior. Aomine pasó primero, seguido por Kagami.

El local estaba en penumbra, iluminado por una única lámpara que permanecía encendida en el pasillo que daba a los baños. Había varias mesas bajas, y una extensa barra repleta de taburetes. El aura de ese sitio sin dudas recordaba a los viejos restaurantes de barrio de Japón; Kagami los conocía bien, puesto que los había frecuentado a menudo cuando apenas era un adolescente.

—Buenas, Aomine–kun, Kagami–kun. —El pelirrojo creyó que el alma iba a salírsele del cuerpo. El corazón se le saltó un latido, al tiempo que se aferraba el pecho para no desmayarse; girándose para encontrarse con que una figura baja los contemplaba justo a su lado. Aomine parecía a punto de ascender al otro mundo: había pegado un salto como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Dios… —jadeó el pelirrojo, tratando de apaciguar su desbocado corazón—. ¿S–se puede saber quién eres? —Ni siquiera pudo ser cortés con el muchacho, que ahora que lo veía bien, tenía el cabello y los ojos de un intenso color celeste, y piel muy pálida. Vestía algo que, Kagami asumió, era su pijama: una camiseta de mangas largas a rayas horizontales blancas y grises, y unos joggings de este último color. Esa paleta de colores no hacía más que reforzar su presencia fantasmal.

—Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya —se presentó como si nada; como si no acabara de aparecer del aire y de darles un susto de muerte a los dos—. Junto con Kiyoshi–senpai, soy el dueño de este local.

Kiyoshi rió; en ese momento entraba al negocio cargando una enorme caja llena de verduras. La depositó sobre el suelo, haciendo un gesto negativo con una mano.

—De eso nada, él es el verdadero dueño —aclaró entre risas. Kuroko no protestó ni hizo ademán de contradecirlo, sólo lo miró por unos instantes antes de volver a girarse hacia Kagami y Aomine. Era un chico extraño.

—Imagino que querrán darse una ducha y dormir. —Era impresionante su capacidad para hablar sin que su expresión variara ni un ápice. Permanecía impasible, como si no acabaran de entrar a su negocio dos japoneses prófugos de la justicia que habían sido capturados _in fraganti_ al tratar de asaltar un banco. A Kagami, Imayoshi ya le había parecido un tipo raro; pero Kuroko no se quedaba atrás.

—La verdad que sí —murmuró Aomine; por primera vez en todo el rato, su tono no sonaba amargo. De hecho, por su expresión y su manera de hablar, sólo denotaba cansancio. Kuroko asintió en su dirección.

—En la cocina hay una puerta, detrás de la cual hay unas escaleras. Es mi casa; pueden subir, bañarse, y sentirse como si fuera su hogar —sentenció con seriedad—. Aunque hay sólo una ducha. Van a tener que tomar turnos —aclaró.

Kagami asintió.

—Ve tú primero —instó a Aomine. La verdad era que se sentía todo pegajoso y soñaba con una ducha de agua caliente; todavía podía sentir los rastros de besos que ese pirado de Reo había repartido por su cuello, y no era una sensación agradable. Pero ya que Kuroko iba a darles asilo por un tiempo, le pareció que sería buena idea darle una mano con las cajas que Kiyoshi estaba bajando del camión. Además, los últimos días que había convivido con Aomine habían bastado para dejarle en claro que, si llegaba a decir que quería bañarse él primero, surgiría una gran disputa; y eso era algo que prefería evitar—. ¿Puedo ayudar con algo? —optó por preguntar, mirando a Kuroko.

El muchacho asintió y lo guió hasta la cocina.

* * *

Pronto todo Nueva York —y todo Estados Unidos, en realidad— supo que los culpables del famoso robo de los dos japoneses se habían fugado. Nadie sabía con exactitud de dónde, puesto que en realidad habían estado donde no tenían que estar y la policía se había lavado las manos tapándolo todo; pero sí que se habían escapado, de algún sitio. En lo que canta un gallo, habían dejado de ser dos asiáticos que _«no hacían honor a su genética»_ —por ser unos inútiles— _,_ y habían pasado a convertirse… no en héroes, pero sí en algo bastante cercano a eso.

Claro, eso también significaba que estaban buscándolos incluso debajo de las piedras. Motivo por el cual, desde que habían entrado al restaurante _Seirin_ —el restaurante de Kuroko y Kiyoshi—, no habían vuelto a salir de ahí.

Kagami confirmó pronto que, en efecto, Kuroko Tetsuya era un muchacho extraño. Resultaba impresionante la manera que tenía de desvanecerse en el aire, de esfumarse como si jamás hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar. Con mayor frecuencia aun se materializaba de la nada, hablándole a uno desde un costado y a punto de provocar más de un infarto —casi siempre, cuando se le preguntaba de dónde había salido, respondía con un clásico _«no sé de qué hablas, he estado aquí todo el tiempo»_. Tenía muy poca presencia, por lo que pasaba desapercibido con facilidad —todo lo contrario de Aomine y Kagami, que llamaban la atención fueran a donde fueran.

Sólo llevaban dos días en ese lugar, pero ambos sentían lo mismo: que habían pasado milenios desde que Imayoshi fuera a rescatarlos de las garras de Nebuya y Reo. Los empleados del local eran de la absoluta confianza de Kuroko, por lo que permitían a Kagami entrar a las cocinas y ayudarlos con la preparación de los platos, ya que ninguno iba a delatarlo con la policía. El pelirrojo era un buen cocinero, de hecho lo golpeó bastante oír a Kuroko preguntarle por qué había elegido el camino de la delincuencia cuando podía ser un perfecto chef. Por supuesto, lo que lo golpeó no fue la pregunta en sí, sino que darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

Aomine no sabía cocinar, y aunque a veces ayudaba un poco a transportar las pesadas cajas de las provisiones, lo cierto era que no tenía mucho más que hacer. Se la pasaba dentro del departamento de Kuroko, dando vueltas en círculos o dormitando sobre alguna de las camas. Era un apartamento pequeño, pero lugares donde dormir no faltaban.

—¿No quieres aprender a cocinar? —le ofreció Kagami la tarde del segundo día allí. Kuroko acababa de despedir al último cliente, por lo que el pelirrojo tenía tiempo libre hasta la cena; ambos estaban echados en una misma habitación, y no aguantaba más las quejas del moreno, que se la pasaba protestando porque se aburría.

—Quiero irme, _Bakagami_ —puntualizó, usando un apodo que ya se había vuelto bastante corriente en su vida diaria.

—No podemos irnos, _Ahomine_ —contraatacó el pelirrojo, poniéndose cabeza abajo sobre la cama y contemplando al moreno desde el borde. Los dos estaban vestidos con ropas que les había prestado Kiyoshi, que era más o menos de su misma talla. Kagami vestía una camiseta blanca y bermudas de color beige; Aomine llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra, y bermudas de jean. Era tan extraño verlo vestido de esa forma; se había acostumbrado al _look_ fiero, más bien desafiante, que había lucido desde que se hubieran encontrado en el bendito banco.

Aunque las ropas que traía ahora le permitían examinar su cuerpo con mayor detenimiento, ya que tenía más piel descubierta. El color moreno de su rostro se repartía de igual forma por todo su cuerpo; los músculos se marcaban como formas ondeadas debajo de su piel, contundentes, fuertes. Estaba claro que era una de esas personas que arrancaban suspiros en los demás tan sólo por hacer acto de presencia.

—Haz algo para entretenerme —demandó Aomine entonces, arrastrando las sílabas con aburrimiento. Un rasgo que había aprendido de él, esos dos días, era que podía llegar a ser tan infantil como un niño de cinco años.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó Kagami, no sin cierto fastidio—. ¿Que te cante una canción de cuna? ¿Que te cuente un cuento? —soltó con tono burlón.

—Sí. —Su respuesta le llamó la atención; en un principio creyó que había oído mal, por lo que contempló al contrario como demandando una explicación. Éste arrugaba la frente—. Cuéntame el cuento ese en el que a tres idiotas se les ocurre robar el mismo banco que a tres expertos ladrones, y lo estropean todo…

—¡Fue culpa de ustedes! —espetó Kagami por lo que se sentía como la milésima vez. Joder, probablemente fuera la milésima vez. Se sentó sobre la cama, cruzando las piernas como indio y contemplando a Aomine con gesto acusador—. ¡Nosotros planeamos ese robo antes! Además, ¿cómo que _«tres idiotas»_? En todo caso, los idiotas fueron ustedes.

El moreno se echó a reír. Sus risas eran estrepitosas, como si Kagami acabara de decirle algo muy gracioso. Por un lado, el pelirrojo sintió ganas de abofetearlo —¿quién se pensaba que era?—; pero por el otro… se había acostumbrado tanto a la faceta amarga de Aomine, que verlo reír así le producía una extraña satisfacción interna.

Al final, volvieron a hacer silencio. Aomine se echó sobre el colchón boca abajo, con los brazos cruzados sobre la almohada y la cabeza apoyada sobre estos. Kagami decidió que iría abajo, a ver si había algo que hacer; entonces, mientras se ponía de pie, se le ocurrió una idea.

Se acercó despacio al otro muchacho. Había cerrado los ojos, de modo que no se dio cuenta de lo que su compañero de cuarto estaba a punto de hacerle. Fue de puntillas, tratando que no lo escuchara y que pensara que seguía en su cama; entonces acercó las manos despacio a su cuello, donde, muy despacito, pasó los dedos por encima de su piel.

Aomine se sacudió de golpe.

—¿Qué…? —Kagami no pudo contener una risotada, y a partir de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo. El moreno se dio vuelta sobre la cama y le tiró un manotazo, tratando de apartarlo; pero él ya se lo veía venir, por lo que lo esquivó, y lo que había empezado como una pequeña broma acabó por convertirse en una guerra de cosquillas, en la que Aomine trataba de zafarse mientras Kagami se le echaba encima.

Las risas inundaron el cuarto. Al moreno le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo escapar, puesto que la mitad de sus energías se iban en las risas que escapaban por sus labios. Kagami cayó derribado encima de él, pero en ningún momento dejó de hacerle cosquillas, recorriendo ya no sólo su cuello sino que también su abdomen y sus brazos.

Aomine pegaba patadas a diestra y siniestra, tratando de sacárselo de encima.

—B–basta, ¡basta… Bakagami! —gritaba entre risas, sacudiéndose a un lado y al otro sin parar. Claro que eso no hacía más que incentivar todavía más al pelirrojo a seguir, a pesar de que empezara a dolerle todo por el esfuerzo y por los golpes que Aomine acertaba a darle —aunque eran pocos.

Se sintió como un niño de cinco años cuando, al agotarse por fin, ambos continuaron riéndose. Aomine yacía tendido de espaldas sobre la cama, respirando de manera entrecortada y emitiendo pequeñas risitas de cuando en cuando, un mero eco de las carcajadas que habían inundado el cuarto hasta recién. Kagami había caído encima de él, en posición perpendicular, con los brazos colgándole de un lado de la cama y las piernas del otro, acostado boca abajo sobre su abdomen. Él también trataba de apaciguar su respiración, y en ocasiones tampoco podía contener las risas.

—¿Eres sensible a las cosquillas… Ahomine? —preguntó cuando consiguió hablar, mirándolo de reojo para ver su reacción. Y acertó en mirarlo, porque la mirada de bochorno que le dirigió el moreno en ese entonces no tuvo precio. Kagami le sonrió, volviendo a silenciar para terminar de volver su respiración más acompasada.

Pero a medida que se fueron tranquilizando, se volvió más evidente lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Kagami fue tomando consciencia del trabajado torso de Aomine debajo del suyo, puesto que las camisetas se les habían corrido hacia arriba y por lo tanto su abdomen estaba en contacto directo con el de él. Incluso podía captar sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones, que producían suaves movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su pecho y sus hombros. Nunca habían sido tan conscientes el uno del otro; se la habían pasado tantos días encerrados juntos, y sólo ahora se percataban de ello.

Las risas se habían desvanecido para ceder paso a otra cosa; a algo distinto, más espeso y denso. Permanecieron unos largos momentos en silencio, hasta que Kagami por fin se atrevió a levantarse, acomodándose las ropas —pero sin poder evitar echar un vistazo al moreno, que permaneció rígido todo el tiempo.

Fue como verlo por primera vez. Era como si estuviese mirando a una persona diferente, no al muchacho con el que se la había pasado encerrado de celda en celda los últimos días. Desde la línea divisoria entre sus marcados abdominales, hasta las formas que trazaban los músculos de sus brazos, inertes a los costados de su cuerpo; desde el tono de su piel, que recordaba al chocolate, hasta los trazos rasgados de sus ojos, que refulgían en ese azulado tan intenso; todo era completamente nuevo.

—Voy a… voy a ver si Kuroko necesita algo —anunció con torpeza, girándose con brusquedad antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del cuarto. Se sentía como aturdido.

Al bajar por las escaleras, inhaló y exhaló con profundidad.

* * *

Ni Aomine ni él mencionaron lo que había sucedido en el cuarto. En realidad, no era como si hubiese pasado nada, excepto que habían tenido una guerra de cosquillas que había terminado en una situación… rara. Pero aun así prefirieron no hablar del tema.

Imayoshi se comunicó con ellos al día siguiente. Llamó por teléfono desde una línea privada, y les dijo que todavía no habían conseguido una forma de trasladarlos fuera del país, pero que la policía tenía en la mira cualquier negocio u organización que se relacionara con japoneses; de modo que era cuestión de tiempo para que aparecieran por el restaurante _Seirin_ , buscándolos. Así que tendrían que mudarse a algún otro lugar.

El día que les tocó despedirse de Kiyoshi y Kuroko, Kagami se hallaba dividido entre el alivio y la pena. Por un lado, sería refrescante hallarse en un lugar que no fuera el pequeño departamento o las cocinas del restaurante; pero por otro, tanto el castaño como el más bajo los habían tratado muy bien, hasta podía decir que se habían divertido ahí.

Cuando saludaron a Kuroko —pasada la medianoche, mientras Kiyoshi los esperaba afuera listo para llevarlos en el camión—, fue Kagami quien le agradeció por todo y se disculpó por las molestias ocasionadas. Aomine permaneció en silencio, sin agradecer ni pedir perdón por nada. El pelirrojo sabía que no era con mala intención, su personalidad era así de retorcida, pero no hubiera estado mal que por una vez dejara su actitud infantil de lado y actuara más acorde a su edad.

Kuroko les dijo que estaría disponible por si lo necesitaban alguna otra vez, y les deseó suerte. Después de eso, ambos se subieron al camión, y una vez más todo fue cruda oscuridad.

Al menos esta vez había más espacio. La ocasión anterior habían viajado tan apretujados porque Kiyoshi estaba llevando las provisiones para el restaurante; ahora, en la caja del camión sólo había unas cuantas cajas de madera y bolsas vacías, por lo que podían reclinar la espalda contra las paredes y estirar las piernas.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué se sentían como si hubiera todavía menos espacio que cuando habían viajado allí la primera vez? ¿Por qué la oscuridad parecía acariciarles el rostro, enroscarse en torno a su cuello, como si fueran las manos del otro deslizándose sobre su piel? ¿Qué era esta electricidad, esta tensión?

El viaje fue mucho más corto que el anterior. Cuando Kiyoshi les abrió las puertillas del camión para que pudieran bajar, no había pasado más de media hora desde que habían partido. La sonrisa que les dedicó el castaño fue visible bajo la luz de la Luna; con sus grandes palmas les revolvió el cabello a ambos.

—No sé si volveremos a vernos. Pero espero que sí. Estos días fueron divertidos. —Kagami le devolvió la sonrisa. Aomine no sonreía, pero tampoco lo miraba ceñudo, y eso ya significaba bastante. Kiyoshi, entonces, les señaló un punto a sus espaldas, y ellos se giraron para encontrarse con una construcción de aspecto decrépito; la puerta estaba desvencijada, y el faro de la entrada parpadeaba. Un rápido vistazo hacia ambos lados les indicó que se encontraban en uno de los barrios marginales de la ciudad; no había ni un alma en la calle.

—Gracias por todo —agradeció Kagami. El castaño les dedicó una última sonrisa, antes de regresar a la cabina del camión y mirarlos desde ahí, saludándolos con una mano.

Aomine y Kagami se aproximaron hasta la puerta que Kiyoshi les había señalado. No había timbre; el pelirrojo golpeó con los nudillos, pero aunque aguardaron un minuto entero, nadie salió a recibirlos.

Entonces el moreno trató de abrir la puerta, y ésta cedió. Un fuerte olor a humedad les azotó el rostro, causando que arrugaran la nariz. Se apresuraron a entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí; lo peor que podía pasarles era que los vieran justo ahora.

Era una residencia muy antigua. El estado de abandono era tal que costaba describirlo con palabras. Las manchas de humedad estaban por todas partes; el polvo bañaba todas las superficies, y los muebles estaban carcomidos y rotos. El suelo estaba cubierto de papeles y hojas rotas; Kagami incluso alcanzó a observar algunos huesos de pequeños animales repartidos por el piso.

Aun así, había luces encendidas. Eran pocas, y las lámparas eran más bien tenues, pero ahí vivía alguien. Avanzaron unos pasos, inseguros sobre si era buena idea meterse ahí o no.

—¿Hola? —atinó a preguntar Kagami. Su voz hizo eco por todo el lugar; mas, tras una espera de más de quince segundos, nadie contestó.

Echó un vistazo a Aomine, que se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no tenemos más opción que pasar sin invitación —concluyó; y en menos de un instante se había colocado delante de Kagami y avanzaba despacio por la residencia, cuidando no pisar ninguna de las porquerías que había repartidas por el suelo. Diablos, el hedor de la humedad era inaguantable. ¿A dónde demonios los habían enviado?

—No será otro de los amigos de Imayoshi, ¿no? —preguntó Kagami con cierto nivel de consternación; ese tipo ya había demostrado ser bastante extraño, y esa casa parecía la clase de lugar que un amigo suyo decidiría habitar.

Aomine sacudió la cabeza, indicando que no tenía idea. Se abrieron paso más allá del vestíbulo, llegando a una especie de amplio living. Había una mesilla partida en dos, y un sofá tajeado —su relleno se desparramaba por el suelo. Tampoco había nadie ahí.

De hecho, aunque continuaron buscando, no hallaron a nadie. Todas las habitaciones estaban en el mismo estado: muebles estropeados, señales de que ahí vivían ratas, paredes carcomidas por el tiempo, adornos rotos. Al final llegaron a un cuarto que estaba por completo vacío, excepto que había una especie de trampilla en el suelo —como un hueco que conducía a un sótano. No tenía puerta, y las escaleras se sumergían en la penumbra. Aomine y Kagami miraron el agujero por unos instantes.

—No estarás pensando entrar ahí —murmuró Kagami al fin, cuando sus cuerdas vocales decidieron a funcionar.

—… ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

—¿Estás loco? —graznó Kagami, incrédulo—. ¿Es que nunca has visto una peli de terror? ¡Ya sabes cómo terminan estas cosas, Ahomine!

Aomine arqueó una ceja, mirándolo fijo.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo? —le preguntó con tono escéptico.

Oh, era la pregunta que no debía hacer. La sangre se aceleró en las venas de Kagami, que de inmediato estuvo listo para demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

—¡Claro que no! —espetó con decisión. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa torcida, ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado como si le dijera _«no te creo»_ ; y eso sólo ayudó a despertar todavía más la competitividad del pelirrojo—. ¡Vale, bajemos!

Estaba decidido. Instantes después, ambos descendían por la escalera, adentrándose en la penumbra de ese oscuro sótano. La adrenalina lo pinchaba en su interior; Kagami sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era muy estúpido; de esas cosas que hacen los personajes en las películas de miedo y que siempre los terminan conduciendo a la muerte. Pero esto no era una peli de terror, era la vida real; y no iba permitir que Aomine pensara que era un cobarde.

Kagami, que iba adelante, fue el primero en llegar al pie de la escalera. Era imposible conocer las dimensiones de ese sótano; sólo una vela encendida sobre un escritorio de madera lo alumbraba, y no había paredes hasta allí donde la iluminación alcanzaba. Como si hubiera criaturas acechándolos desde las sombras, la piel se le erizaba a Kagami; y al mirar a Aomine, descubrió que se encontraba tan sobrecogido como él.

—¿Lo ves? No hay nadie —sentenció, girándose hacia un lado y al otro para verificar que sus palabras eran verdad—, esto es estúpido.

—Hay una puta vela encendida, Bakagami —señaló Aomine con impaciencia. Como si quisiera darle la razón, la llama de la vela parpadeó—, aquí hubo alguien hasta hace poco.

Kagami tenía que admitir que eso era cierto. Pero ¿quién? Todo esto lo descolocaba. La vela, las luces encendidas; ¿era posible que alguien habitara un sitio como ése?

Se acercó hasta la mesa de madera, donde reposaba la vela. Estaba desvencijada, carcomida en algunos bordes. Entonces prestó atención a los otros objetos que descansaban sobre ella.

Tijeras de podar. Jeringas y agujas. Una llave inglesa. Una especie de tela grisácea, manchada de rojo.

—Aomine… —murmuró despacio.

—Espera, estoy… viendo algo.

Unos objetos metálicos, de aspecto mortífero, que no sabía qué eran. Una cuerda parcialmente enroscada, uno de cuyos extremos se escapaba por el borde de la mesa y se perdía entre la oscuridad. Un desfile de cuchillos de distintos tamaños.

—Aomine —repitió, ahora con mayor decisión que antes.

—Kagami, tienes que ver esto.

—No, tú tienes que ver.

—¡Cállate y ven aquí ya mismo!

—¿Quiénes son y qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

A Kagami se le heló la sangre, y por la manera en que Aomine miraba un hacha que descansaba sobre el suelo, cuando el pelirrojo lo contempló de reojo, supo que él estaba en la misma situación. Los dos se giraron de golpe para enfrentar a una figura encapuchada que acababa de bajar por las escaleras; no la habían oído llegar, pero su aspecto era completamente hostil. Vestía una campera negra, unos pantalones del mismo color, y unos borcegos militares —también negros. Debajo de su capucha se observaban dos ojos mortíferos, color avellana, que transmitían un aura asesina.

—Nosotros… —tartamudeó Kagami; el alma estaba a punto de salírsele del cuerpo, sentía que se iba a desmayar. Estaban muertos, tan muertos; ¡¿a dónde demonios los había mandado a meterse ese Imayoshi?!

Por reflejo se aproximó a Aomine. El muchacho encapuchado se les acercaba despacio; sus botas resonaban con cada paso, la porquería del suelo crujiendo por debajo de ellas. Los dedos del pelirrojo rozaron los del moreno; y éste no hizo ademán de apartar la mano, señal de que estaba tan aterrado como él.

Eran dos contra uno, además el joven era más bajo que ellos. Podían reducirlo y huir. Pero ese tipo tenía algo; un aura, emanaba una especie de energía oscura que los mantenía paralizados por el miedo. Oh, dioses, habían conseguido escapar, y todo había sido en vano, porque estaban a punto de morir.

—Les he hecho una pregunta. —Hablaba en japonés. La voz del muchacho era profunda, no ronca como la de Nebuya, pero parecía provenir desde el mismísimo infierno. La impaciencia teñía cada una de sus sílabas; no iba a repetirles el interrogante.

—¿Con quién hablas, Hana–chin…? —Otra voz se alzó desde la escalera, arrastrando las palabras como si el simple hecho de hablar ya le constituyera un esfuerzo enorme. La poca porción del alma de Kagami que todavía permanecía en su pecho se esfumó. Ahora eran dos. Y el tipo que acababa de descender por las escaleras era inmenso, tan alto que daba la sensación de que se iba a dar la cabeza contra el techo.

El pelirrojo sólo atinó a mirarlo, como si observándolo pudiera evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, y de color violeta. Sus facciones reflejaban el puro aburrimiento; mantenía los párpados a media asta, como si levantarlos fuera demasiado trabajo; al igual que su compañero, vestía de negro, pero unas manchas de color bordó eran visibles en la tela negra de su buzo.

Se relamía los dedos. Unos dedos bañados por completo en rojo.

—¿Uh…? ¿Quiénes son…? —Hablaba en infinita lentitud. Contempló a Aomine y Kagami con gesto aburrido, posicionándose justo detrás del tal _Hana–chin_. Éste todavía sostenía la mirada sobre ellos.

No sabía cuándo se habían tomado de las manos, pero la única parte de su cuerpo que parecía conservar el calor era ahí donde los dedos de Aomine se cerraban en torno a los suyos.

—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar —masculló el otro.

Nadie dijo nada por unos instantes.

—Me aburren —murmuró el grandote—. Mátalos~

Kagami y Aomine trastabillaron hacia atrás. En menos de un segundo, el más bajo se había abalanzado hacia adelante; creyeron que iba a atacarlos, pero muy tarde se dieron cuenta de que en realidad su objetivo era el hacha en el suelo, que ahora empuñaba entre sus manos. El gigante continuó chupándose los dedos, mientras el pelirrojo y el moreno trataban de maquinar una forma de huir de ahí.

—E–espera —trató de dialogar Kagami, mas el muchacho no los escuchaba. En un brusco movimiento, se abalanzó hacia ellos; y si Aomine y él no se hubieran soltado las manos justo a tiempo, probablemente les habría rebanado los dedos con el hacha. La capucha se le cayó en el proceso, revelando una cabellera tan negra como su vestimenta, y unas cejas espesas del mismo color—. ¡Espera! ¡Estamos aquí porque Imayoshi nos lo dijo!

—¿Imayoshi? ¿Quién carajo es Imayoshi? —preguntó el pelinegro, volviendo a arremeter contra Kagami. Dirigió el hacha hacia él, y el pelirrojo logró evadirla por centímetros; la hoja afilada se clavó en la mesa de madera, sobre la que la vela se bamboleó, sin llegar a caerse.

—¡Imayoshi nos dijo que viniéramos! —insistió Kagami; el pelinegro forcejeaba con el hacha, que estaba hundida en la madera. El alto aguardaba al pie de la escalera, bloqueándoles el paso, observando la escena en completo aburrimiento.

Por fin el más bajo logró sacar el hacha de la mesa.

—¡Ya te dije que no sé de quién me hablas, imbécil! —Bramó enfurecido.

Kagami no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿No habían ido ahí por orden de Imayoshi? ¿No se suponía que Imayoshi y los demás estaban haciendo todo lo posible por sacarlos del país?

El pelinegro volvió a arremeter contra ellos. No podría evadirlo durante mucho tiempo más. El corazón le latía desbocado; pero sintió que iba a salírsele del pecho cuando notó que ya no iba contra él, sino que se dirigía a Aomine. El moreno era ágil, y consiguió esquivarlo en un movimiento limpio; pero ese sujeto nunca se cansaba, y Kagami sabía que no se detendría hasta que los sesos de ambos estuvieran repartidos por el suelo.

—¡¿Cómo que no lo conoces? —bramó, entrando en pánico—. ¿No conoces a Imayoshi? ¿A Takao Kazunari? ¿A Himuro Tatsuya? ¿A–…?

—¿Himuro? —La escena se congeló en cuanto la voz del grandote se hizo oír. El pelinegro, que estaba a punto de arremeter con su hacha contra Aomine, se detuvo a mitad de su movimiento; los tres se giraron para contemplar al joven de cabellos violetas, que tenía los ojos fijos en Kagami—. ¿Muro–chin?

Kagami no sabía quién demonios era Muro–chin, pero ese nombre parecía tener sentido para el muchacho. Durante unos instantes nadie movió un músculo; el gigante había dejado de chuparse los dedos.

—¿Muro–chin? —insistió—. ¿Muro–chin les dijo que vinieran?

—¿Quién rayos es Muro–chin? —se atrevió a preguntar Kagami, consciente de que quizás ponía su vida en juego con ese interrogante, pero entendiendo que no tenía otra opción que formularlo.

El muchacho frunció el entrecejo.

—Muro–chin es Muro–chin —sentenció como enfadado, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera obvio. Los tres se lo quedaron mirando, hasta que aclaró—… Himuro.

—¿Himuro Tatsuya? —preguntó Kagami sin comprender. Tenía que ser una confusión, ¿Tatsuya los había enviado con esa gente? Pero el de los cabellos violetas asintió, y entonces el pelirrojo tuvo que aceptar que ya no había lugar para dudas. ¿De dónde demonios conocía Tatsuya a ese matón?—. Pues… sí, él… él nos envió.

Miró al pelinegro, encontrándose con que lo contemplaba con desconfianza. Aomine no decía ni mu.

—No suenas muy convincente, mocoso —espetó, sacudiendo el hacha en frente de él—. ¿Cómo sé que no nos estás mintiendo?

—Conozco a Tatsuya… a Himuro —se apresuró a aclarar Kagami—. Él… él fue mi cómplice en un robo hace casi dos semanas, pero las cosas salieron mal y… —Era difícil hablar con claridad cuando tenías a un tipo con pinta de desquiciado bamboleando un hacha a menos de un metro de distancia de tu cara. Luchó por concentrarse en lo que decía—. Él es Aomine Daiki, y yo soy Kagami Taiga. —Parecía el momento más absurdo para presentarse, pero tal vez con eso podría ahorrarse unas cuantas explicaciones—. Tal vez nos hayan visto en el diario.

—No leemos los periódicos —espetó el pelinegro sin más. Kagami se quedó aturdido; fue el turno de Aomine de tomar las riendas de la situación. Dio un paso hacia el frente, colocándose por delante del pelirrojo en un acto de considerable valentía, puesto que el más bajo seguía con el hacha entre las manos.

—Al Bakagami y a mí nos capturó la policía cuando tratábamos de robar un banco. Dimos mil vueltas y logramos escapar; el problema es que la poli nos está buscando hasta debajo de las piedras, por lo que tenemos que salir del país —explicó de un tirón—. Hasta hoy estuvimos escondiéndonos en un restaurante; nos trajeron aquí sin explicarnos nada, por lo que pensamos que habría sido idea de uno de mis cómplices, y que ustedes tal vez lo conocían a él.

—¿Muro–chin es tu cómplice? —preguntó el grandote, alzando las cejas.

Era casi palpable cómo Aomine luchaba por armarse de paciencia.

—No, no es mi cómplice, pero–…

—Entonces no conozco a tu cómplice —espetó el más alto, volviendo a fruncir el ceño con contrariedad—. Yo conozco a Muro–chin.

—Muro–chin es el cómplice de Kagami —aclaró el moreno, impaciente—. Así que… —Dirigió al más bajo una mirada intencionada. Una mirada que decía, con toda claridad, _«ya que somos todos amigos, ¿podrías dejar de apuntarme con ese hacha?»_.

El pelinegro lo contempló con fastidio, pero finalmente bajó el arma. Miró al más alto.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que los mate? —ofreció con tono irritado.

El gigante infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos. Kagami empezaba a pensar que era como un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un titán, o algo similar.

—No podemos matar a los amigos de Muro–chin —sentenció; y esa fue la última palabra en el asunto. El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua, y volvió a dirigirse a los recién llegados.

—No sé qué es lo que les pasó, ni me importa. Hagan todo lo posible por largarse de aquí cuanto antes; si me joden, los sacaré a patadas a la calle, ¿entendido? —Kagami asintió. ¿Qué podía hacer, si no? El tipo tenía un hacha y Aomine y él estaban totalmente a su merced. Rebelarse sería una locura—. Soy Hanamiya —se presentó al final, en un gruñido—. Y él es Murasakibara —hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el gigante, que volvía a chuparse los dedos.

—… Gracias —fue todo lo que pudo murmurar Kagami. Fue como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo; no sabía cómo lo habían hecho, pero acababan de escapar de una horrible muerte.

Y cuando se giró para mirar a Aomine a los ojos, encontró en ellos el mismo alivio que sentía él.

* * *

Desde su abrupto encuentro con Murasakibara y Hanamiya, una única pregunta había estado dando vueltas en el interior de la mente de Kagami; repitiéndose una y otra vez, aturdiéndolo como un leitmotiv.

 _«¿A dónde mierda nos mandaste a meternos, Tatsuya?»._

Habría preferido quedarse con Kuroko; mirar el techo en el pequeño departamento y ayudar en las cocinas del restaurante durante las comidas. Si se ponía a pensarlo, llegaba a la conclusión de que su nuevo estilo de vida no era mucho mejor que el de la prisión —quizás por eso prefería no pensar demasiado en el asunto.

Hanamiya y Murasakibara eran, dicho en crudo, dos asesinos seriales. Kagami no tenía idea de dónde había conocido Himuro a ese gigante de pelo violeta, ni qué relación tenía con él; pero todo lo que podía pensar era que había cosas de Tatsuya que ignoraba.

Murasakibara era, con todas las letras, infantil. Ése era el término que mejor lo describía. Caprichoso e impredecible, se aburría con facilidad y lo molestaba tener que esforzarse para conseguir lo que quería. Resultaba perturbador pensar que alguien tan aniñado podía dedicarse a asesinar personas; pero la realidad era ésa. Aunque le daba la sensación de que había sido Hanamiya quien lo había inducido a ese negocio.

Hanamiya era harina de otro costal. La única persona a la que escuchaba era Murasakibara; con el resto de la gente era desdeñoso, y por las cosas que lo oía decir, abusivo y sádico. El pelirrojo había cometido el grave error de quedarse despierto hasta tarde una noche; una noche en la que a Hanamiya se le había ocurrido que sería divertido traer a su víctima a casa y divertirse con ella allí. Kagami nunca se olvidaría de los gritos de la pobre mujer, a la que habían sometido a _fuera Dios a saber qué_ torturas, antes de matarla.

Aomine también se había puesto tenso; les habían dejado un enorme colchón matrimonial en el sótano, que era el lugar donde dormían. Ninguno había hecho ademán de protestar por tener que dormir en la misma cama —¿cómo le decías que no a un tipo que pasaba la mitad de su tiempo con un hacha en la mano?—; de modo que cuando Kagami se había girado esa noche, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el pánico que le causaban los alaridos de la mujer, había encontrado en los de Aomine unas emociones iguales a las suyas.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos había dormido.

Además, había algo muy perturbador —todavía más que el hecho de que las personas que los hospedaban se dedicaran a matar gente. Y era que los cadáveres simplemente desaparecían. Las veces que habían subido al piso principal, no habían encontrado ni siquiera un dedo meñique. Y Murasakibara siempre aparecía con las manos cubiertas de sangre, relamiéndose los dedos como si el líquido carmesí no fuera otra cosa que un delicioso manjar.

Kagami creía tener una idea de a dónde iban esos cuerpos. No la expresó en voz alta, temía ofender a Hanamiya y ser víctima de su hacha. Pero por las caras que ponía Aomine, parecía que él también se había dado cuenta.

Por su parte, ellos estaban muy felices y contentos comiendo todos los días del delivery de Mc Donald's; bien, gracias.

Lo positivo era que ni Murasakibara ni Hanamiya se ponían agresivos mientras uno no los provocara. El primero era demasiado vago, y el segundo simplemente fingía que Aomine y Kagami no estaban ahí. De hecho, los anfitriones no bajaban al sótano casi nunca, y los huéspedes sólo subían para ir al baño y para ducharse —algo que no hacían muy a menudo, puesto que no había agua caliente.

Los días y las noches se confundían unos con otros, dado que en el sótano, como era obvio, no había ventanas. Sabían que los días pasaban porque Hanamiya y Murasakibara salían todas las noches, lo que les servía de parámetro para separar una jornada de la siguiente. Por lo demás, estaban aislados del mundo.

Pasaban largas horas en silencio, en la penumbra de esa habitación. La vela nunca llegaba a extinguirse, siempre la reemplazaban por otra antes de que eso sucediera. Kagami ya se había aprendido de memoria las marcas de humedad del techo; todos los días, no hacía más que contemplarlo repitiéndose que pronto saldrían de ahí, y maldiciendo a Tatsuya por haberlos mandado a semejante sitio sin siquiera advertirles sobre qué era lo que iban a encontrar.

Diablos, Aomine y él se dedicaban a asaltar bancos. Kagami alguna vez había disparado su arma, pero nunca había matado a nadie —y dudaba que el moreno lo hubiera hecho. No estaban preparados para lidiar con dos psicópatas, asesinos seriales y para colmo caníbales.

A medida que los días pasaban, sentía que la locura luchaba por arrastrarlo consigo; como si se hallase parado ante una especie de abismo negro, y éste lo tentara con las formas enrevesadas de sus sombras. Como un océano bravo, que trataba de despegarlo de la orilla y arrastrarlo a la deriva, sin que pudiera regresar jamás a lo que era ahora.

Aomine se convirtió en una especie de ancla para él, en algo que le recordaba quién era y por qué estaba ahí: alguien que lo mantenía atado a la realidad. Kagami no sabía qué habría hecho de no haber sido por él; probablemente habría descarrilado y habría terminado por convertirse en alguien como los dos pirados que los hospedaban. Pero cada vez que se giraba sobre su colchón y vislumbraba la silueta del moreno, recordaba quién era él; cuáles eran sus sueños, sus propósitos.

En su encierro, el azul de los ojos de Aomine era lo más parecido que encontraba al cielo. A la libertad.

Pasó una semana sin que tuvieran noticia alguna sobre nada. Ni Imayoshi ni nadie había vuelto a contactarse con ellos; no habían vuelto a saber nada de sus cómplices, ni de Kuroko, ni de Kiyoshi. Tampoco sabían nada de lo que sucedía en el resto del mundo, ya que Hanamiya no les había mentido al decirles que ni él ni Murasakibara leían los diarios. Si continuaban buscándolos o no era un misterio; en caso afirmativo, estaba claro que todavía no los habían encontrado.

La noche del séptimo día fue distinta de las anteriores.

Kagami se hallaba echado sobre el colchón, como siempre acostumbraba hacer, cuando lo oyó. Un crujido, seguido del sonido de fuertes pisadas. Sus anfitriones habían vuelto.

… Un sollozo amortiguado le indicó que no venían solos.

El alma se le fue a los pies. Por reflejo se giró hacia el lado del lecho donde yacía Aomine, que también estaba despierto y también se había girado para mirarlo a él. Los ojos rojos se encontraron con los azules, mirándose unos a otros con desesperación, como si con eso fueran a silenciar los sonidos provenientes de arriba.

Un chillido. Golpes.

— _Mami… ¡Mami…!_

Se le hizo un nudo la garganta, al tiempo que se mareaba. Aomine empalideció.

Era la voz de una niña.

Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos; durante un instante, todo fue quietud, sólo interrumpida por los suaves sollozos que provenían de arriba. Aguardaron, rezando porque los gritos nunca llegaran, porque el horror jamás llegara a concretarse.

Qué ilusos que eran.

El primer chillido de dolor fue el primero y el último que Kagami pudo soportar. Cubrió la distancia que lo separaba de Aomine y pegó su frente a la de él, de modo que sus ojos se hallaran lo más cerca posible. Al mismo tiempo, tanteó la improvisada cama hasta dar con una de las manos del moreno, que aferró con la suya haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas. Éste le devolvió un agarre igual de intenso; apretaba los dientes, como si tratara de soportar un dolor insoportable.

Los gritos de la pequeña se repitieron. Y ellos no podían hacer nada, nada en absoluto. Porque si intentaban salvarla, Hanamiya y Murasakibara los matarían. Y entonces la pequeña sufriría el doble.

Fue la peor noche de todas las que habían vivido hasta entonces, por lejos. Kagami con gusto habría vuelto a su celda en la comisaría; incluso habría preferido hallarse en la misma jaula que Reo y ser víctima de sus perversiones, antes que escuchar esos gritos. La niña no dejó de emitir sus alaridos hasta lo último, cuando sus cuerdas vocales se agotaron y Hanamiya decidió poner un punto final a lo que fuera que hubiera hecho con ella.

Ni Aomine ni Kagami cerraron los ojos en ningún momento. Y cuando los gritos por fin cesaron, el pelirrojo hundió su rostro en el pecho del moreno, apretando su mano y temblando de pies a cabeza.

Ninguno pegó ojo esa noche.

* * *

«La mañana siguiente» era una expresión absurda para Kagami: en especial porque no veían las mañanas y las noches, sólo observaban cómo las manchas de humedad avanzaban cada vez más sobre el techo del sótano; y porque esa noche ninguno había podido dormir, de modo que ¿qué era, para ellos, lo que separaba un día del otro? No había nada.

Aun así, a la mañana siguiente el pelirrojo se hallaba convencido de que iba a enloquecer ahí dentro. Las sombras estaban enroscándosele en los brazos, en las piernas; tironeaban de él en todas direcciones, lo daban vuelta y hacían con su cuerpo lo que ellas querían. Como látigos negros, como monstruos que presagiaban locura.

Quería huir. Quería fugarse de ahí mientras Murasakibara y Hanamiya no estaban, y no regresar nunca más. Ya le daba igual si lo capturaba la poli o si acababa viviendo en la calle, nada le importaba. Y cuando miraba a Aomine, en su rostro leía exactamente lo mismo: que si tenía que aguantar un día más ahí dentro, iba a terminar perdiéndose a sí mismo.

Lo único que obligaba a Taiga a seguir adelante era que no quería echar a perder lo que fuera que Takao y Himuro —y también Satsuki e Imayoshi— estuvieran haciendo.

El sueño se los estaba comiendo por dentro. Los párpados les escocían, el tono violáceo por debajo de sus ojos era vestigio de unas noches turbulentas pasadas en vela. Pero el insomnio los mantenía en estado de alerta; lo suficiente como para percatarse de que otra noche se acercaba, otra jornada de trabajo para sus anfitriones.

Como todas las noches, oyó que la puerta de entrada se abría con un chirrido. Iban a salir. Kagami sólo esperaba que, a su regreso, no trajeran nada con ellos. Pero entonces escuchó que la puerta volvía a cerrarse, y que un par de pisadas se aproximaba al sótano, bajando los primeros peldaños de la escalera.

—Oi —los llamó la potente voz de Hanamiya—, hay alguien esperándolos afuera, en un coche. Lárguense.

No necesitaron que se los dijera dos veces. Ambos se incorporaron de golpe, como si todo este tiempo, y en secreto, hubieran estado aferrándose con desesperación a la posibilidad de que ese momento fuera a llegar alguna vez. Kagami vio una emoción nueva en los ojos azules de Aomine, una que hasta entonces nunca había percibido, y era esperanza.

Atravesaron la residencia sin mediar palabra. Cuando salieron, el frío aire exterior les olió a escape, a una nueva oportunidad; a una chance para no enloquecer.

Ni siquiera Kagami pudo mirar atrás y agradecer por haberles permitido quedarse. Se limitó a subirse el coche que aguardaba contra la acera, refugiándose en los asientos traseros y sin regañar a Aomine cuando cerró con un portazo.

—Bueno, bueno, ha pasado tiempo, ¿eh? —Esa voz ligeramente chillona y nasal no era la de Imayoshi. La mirada rojiza de Kagami se clavó en el espejo retrovisor, donde unos astutos ojos de halcón se torcieron en una sonrisa—. Qué caras —comentó, alternando entre Aomine y él.

—… Sólo arranca el auto —pidió Kagami con voz ahogada, y Takao obedeció. El muchacho rara vez leía la atmósfera, a veces se perdía tanto en su carisma y su sentido del humor que no se daba cuenta de que había momentos para hacer bromas y momentos para cerrar la boca. Pero las expresiones de Aomine y Kagami debían ser peores incluso de lo que ellos pensaban, porque la sonrisa de Takao se borró y se apresuró a alejarse de allí a toda velocidad.

Hubo un largo rato en silencio. Kagami tenía la frente pegada contra la ventana; el frío del vidrio lo reconfortaba, a pesar de que le vibraba todo con cada pequeño sacudón del auto. Mantenía los ojos cerrados; le daba igual si lo veía alguno de los transeúntes, ya le dolían los párpados de tanto mantenerlos abiertos, y si hubiera sido por él se habría dormido ahí y entonces.

—Uhm… ¿está todo bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Takao después de un largo rato de silencio. Al pelirrojo lo fastidiaba un poco la insistencia del muchacho; era más que obvio que no, que no estaba todo bien. Pero no lo hacía con mala intención.

—Regio, de diez —bromeó sin ganas. El pelinegro aun así rió.

—¡Vamos, arriba esos ánimos! —instó con tono más alegre, acelerando para pasar un semáforo en rojo—. Ahora vamos a llevarlos a un lugar mucho más bonito, les encantará cuando estén ahí.

—No será otro de los amigos de Tatsuya, ¿no? —preguntó Kagami débilmente. Takao rió, aunque ni el propio pelirrojo estaba seguro de si lo había preguntado como broma o había sido una pregunta en serio. Había un poco de ambas cosas.

—Bueno, resulta que sí —admitió el muchacho. Kagami abrió los ojos de golpe y le dirigió una mirada de pánico a través del espejo retrovisor, por lo que se apresuró a aclarar—: Pero no te preocupes, no tiene nada que ver con… No es lo que piensas.

El pelirrojo no supo qué quería decir con eso; él no pensaba nada, sólo que ya llegaría el momento de tener unas palabras con Tatsuya, en las que lo haría reconsiderar qué clase de amistades mantenía. Aun así, decidió confiar en Takao y no insistió; estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo.

—Tu amigo está muy callado —comentó el pelinegro—. ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones? —soltó con sorna.

Kagami echó un vistazo a Aomine, que en ese entonces entreabrió apenas los párpados para dirigir a Takao una mirada fulminante. Éste rió con ligereza, sin leer la amenaza que refulgía en el azul de los ojos del moreno; Kagami sabía que era mejor no fastidiarlo, por lo que decidió intervenir:

—¿Ya han conseguido una forma de sacarnos de este maldito país?

—Oh, eso —replicó Takao, como si sólo entonces recordara por qué estaban ahí y cuáles eran sus objetivos—. Verás, no es tan fácil, estos yanquis tienen la frontera bien controlada y a ustedes dos los están buscando muchísimo. ¿No han leído los diarios? —Kagami sacudió la cabeza, instándolo a continuar—. Apenas un día después de que los sacáramos del _Seirin_ , la poli cayó ahí a investigar. Y menos mal que ya no estaban, porque dieron vuelta el local. —Su tono denotaba cierta renuencia al hablar.

 _Seirin_ … Kagami se sentía como si hiciera mil años desde que él y el moreno habían estado ahí. Kuroko y Kiyoshi ahora pertenecían a un pasado muy lejano, de tiempos mejores, habitaciones limpias y muchas más sonrisas que las que había acostumbrado ver durante la última semana. Ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué estaban haciendo todo esto; por qué habían ido presos, en primer lugar. Sí, habían intentado robar el mismo banco, pero no estaba seguro de si recordaba el hecho en sí o si simplemente se acordaba de que lo recordaba. Como si los asaltantes hubieran sido otras personas distintas de las que Aomine y él eran ahora.

Takao seguía parloteando.

—… Estamos redondeando, de todas formas. Momoi dijo algo de unas avionetas… Es impresionante esa chica, tiene una capacidad de juntar información que ni Himuro, ¿eh? —Hizo una pausa, deteniendo el coche en medio de una calle oscura e inhóspita, y apagando el motor. Kagami se preparó para bajar, pero el pelinegro no dio señales de que fueran a descender del auto.

—Tenemos que esperar —anunció—. Podemos entrarlos al negocio recién al amanecer.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kagami con voz cansina. No sabía qué tipo de lugar esperaba encontrar, pero todo lo que quería era una cama —o en su defecto una superficie larga y plana donde pudiera dejarse caer y dormir; sin gritos de fondo. Quedarse en el coche no era muy atrayente; además, el reloj del estéreo señalaba las 02:31 am. Faltaban horas para que el Sol saliera.

—Bueno, es que el local al que los llevamos cierra recién a esa hora —explicó, soltando una risita—. Y no podemos arriesgarnos a que ningún cliente los vea.

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar que iban a quedarse ahí un largo rato. Lo positivo era que Takao había apagado todas las luces del automóvil, por lo que estaba bien oscuro y tal vez podría quedarse dormido. Echó un vistazo por la ventana; habían dejado atrás los barrios bajos, y las casas que se extendían a ambos costados de la calle eran mucho más llamativas e imponentes. Le daba la sensación de que se trataba de un vecindario caro.

En cualquier caso, no le importaba. Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana, cerrando los ojos y tratando de dejarse llevar hacia la inconsciencia. Era difícil evadir los gritos, las pesadillas que luchaban por tomar el control de su mente, pero consiguió sumirse en un sueño profundo, de formas abstractas que no tenían ningún sentido, donde no había niñas gritando ni convictos acosándolo desde la oscuridad.

* * *

Una voz se enroscaba en espiral dentro de su mente; llamándolo, a veces en susurros, otras en tono más alto.

— _Kagami… Oi, despierta…_

No quería. No quería abrir los ojos; se revolvió, acomodando la cabeza en una posición más confortable, apretando los párpados.

— _Aomine, tú también…_

Un gruñido apagado, a medio camino entre una queja y un ronroneo. Captó una risita; en su estado de semiinconsciencia, no había identificado la voz de Takao, pero esa risa era sin dudas suya.

Debajo de la cabeza de Kagami, algo se removió.

— _Chicos, va a salir el Sol y si nos llegan a ver…_

El pelirrojo separó los párpados; no sin esfuerzo, pero sí sin ganas. Tuvo que pestañear una infinidad de veces antes de que su mirada se desempañara; al principio creyó que estaba ciego, pero luego entendió que todavía estaba oscuro. Un tono azulado casi imperceptible bañaba el lugar, aviso de que afuera empezaba a clarear.

Desorientado, giró la cabeza hacia arriba. Le dolían las caderas, estaba todo torcido; con las piernas cayéndole en un costado, y el torso en posición horizontal.

Allá arriba, los ojos entrecerrados de Aomine Daiki le devolvieron la mirada; somnolientos, con el entrecejo fruncido por encima de ellos, debido al agotamiento.

—Eso es. Apresúrense, por favor —suplicó la voz de Takao.

En algún momento mientras dormía, Kagami había caído sobre el regazo de Aomine; y no había hecho mucho por levantarse, porque fue justo ahí donde despertó. El moreno estaba sentado, con la marca del vidrio impresa en el lado derecho de su rostro; el pelirrojo tal vez habría sentido bochorno por la posición en la que se había dormido, si no hubiese sido porque se hallaba demasiado adormilado como para sentir otra cosa que no fuera sueño. Además, los ojos azules del moreno no lo juzgaron al mirarlo, y éste no comentó nada; así que se limitó a incorporarse y frotarse los ojos con las manos, tratando de despejarse un poco.

—¿Mejor? —les preguntó el pelinegro. Su rostro se asomaba por el espacio entre los dos asientos delanteros; Kagami no tenía idea de cómo podía estar tan fresco y despierto.

Si por él hubiera sido, habría vuelto a recostarse para dormir durante veinte horas más. Pero asintió; Takao les dedicó una sonrisa, y entonces salió del auto.

Era extraño caminar; el pelirrojo sentía como si avanzara sobre nubes, como si el piso debajo de él estuviera hecho de algodón y pudiera desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Caminaron a tientas a través de la acera; Takao al frente, luego Kagami, y detrás de todo Aomine. En la esquina doblaron a la derecha; donde hicieron casi veinte metros más antes de que Takao les abriera la puerta de un negocio y les hiciera un gesto para que entraran.

— _Welcome, my sweeties!_ —Kagami había creído que ya nada podía sorprenderlo; por eso se quedó bastante aturdido cuando una mujer rubia salió a recibirlos, no porque se tratara de una mujer ni porque fuera rubia, sino que porque sus vestimentas eran más bien… sugerentes, y escasas. Si el hecho de que vistiera sólo lencería de encaje roja significaba algo.

El pelirrojo se quedó atónito. La mujer era alta, no más que él pero sí para ser una dama. Sus cabellos eran largos y rubios; no del todo lacios, pero casi. Llevaba unos anteojos de marco rosa, detrás de los que unos intensos ojos verdes los escrutaban con curiosidad. Una sonrisa traviesa curvaba sus labios hacia arriba. Aunque si de curvas se trataba, su cuerpo estaba repleto de ellas; especialmente en la delantera, donde la lencería no hacía mucho por tapar sus prominentes pechos.

— _Buenas, Alex._ —Takao hablaba en inglés—. _Te traigo el paquete…_ —Hizo un gesto hacia atrás, señalando a Aomine y Kagami. La mujer rió—. _Cuídalos, ¿vale?_

Ella soltó unas alegres risas.

— _Aquí damos los mejores cuidados, ya deberías saber eso_ —replicó, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra «mejores». Guiñó un ojo, antes de girarse hacia Aomine y Kagami. Sus párpados se separaron con sorpresa y entonces volvió a reír—. _Lo siento, aguárdenme un segundo._

Con un ágil y ligero movimiento, desapareció detrás de una puerta. Ahora que ella no estaba y que Kagami tenía una oportunidad mejor para observar sus alrededores, notó que se hallaban ante un extenso pasillo, decorado con lámparas que alumbraban en tonos cálidos, y repleto de puertas. Más adelante el corredor se torcía en una curva y desaparecía de vista.

Incluso en el aturdimiento producto del sueño que tenía, empezaba a entender a qué clase de lugar los habían traído. Takao no les había mentido al decirles que nada tenía que ver con el lugar de donde venían.

— _Ahí está mejor~_ —La rubia volvió a aparecer, sólo que ahora tapaba sus curvas con una especie de bata de color bordó. Volvió a guiñarles un ojo, ante lo que Kagami sólo parpadeó. Entonces se dirigió de vuelta a Takao—. _Mándale un saludo a Tatsuya, ¿de acuerdo?_ —pidió, acercándose a Takao y presionando un suave pero firme beso sobre sus labios. El pelinegro sólo rió—. _Asegúrate de mandárselo._

— _Alex, no voy a besarlo_ —aclaró el muchacho entre risas, y ella también rió.

— _Debí suponerlo_ —reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kagami empezaba a preguntarse de veras si conocía a Tatsuya tanto como él había creído.

— _Bueno, síganme~_ —pidió la dama alegremente; Takao se despidió de ellos con un gesto de mano, sin poder contener una carcajada al ver la expresión de aturdimiento en sus rostros; acto seguido, la mujer empezó a caminar a través de los pasillos, y ellos no tuvieron más remedio que seguirla, dejando al pelinegro atrás.

Recorrieron pasillos y subieron escaleras. El lugar era pequeño y grande a la vez: los corredores eran angostos, y las pocas habitaciones cuyo interior alcanzaban a vislumbrar eran de tamaño bastante reducido —aunque todas tenían en común la cama, los colores cálidos, y las mesillas de madera con cajones. Sin embargo, había tantas puertas que el espacio total del lugar debía ser enorme.

Al final llegaron a la planta más alta de todas. Luego de atravesar una puerta, se encontraron en una habitación un poco más sobria; los colores cálidos prevalecían, pero por lo menos las sábanas eran blancas y una ventana daba al exterior, donde estaba amaneciendo. Kagami y Aomine se miraron primero el uno al otro y luego a Alex, como sin comprender.

Ella volvió a reír.

— _No tienen que sentirse presionados, no entran clientes a este cuarto._ —Luego de esa revelación, el pelirrojo contempló las sábanas con un poco más de cariño—. _Mi nombre es Alexandra García. Y ustedes son Taiga Kagami y Daiki Aomine._

No era una pregunta. Kagami asintió; entonces notó que el moreno parecía igual de aturdido que siempre, y habló por primera vez:

— _Aomine no habla inglés_ —aclaró. La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero después puso gesto apenado.

— _Vaya. Lo siento, pero no hablo japonés. Sólo inglés y francés. Aunque creo que uno de los chicos es japonés…_ —Su voz se desvaneció; ella permaneció pensativa.

¿Uno de los chicos? ¿Estaba hablando de un cliente, o había también _hombres_ trabajando ahí?

— _Bueno, en cualquier caso da igual~_ —comentó al final, volviendo a sonreír—. _Por lo que veo están agotados, así que siéntanse como en casa y duerman si quieren. Yo estaré abajo; cualquier cosa que necesiten, chiflen._ —Les dedicó una última sonrisa divertida, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de sí.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron ahí parados por unos momentos, tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Dijo algo importante? —preguntó Aomine luego de un momento de silencio. Kagami sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada… nada realmente —murmuró. Echó un vistazo a la habitación: había una enorme cómoda contra la pared, de la que pendía un gran espejo. Al mirarse en él, notó que su aspecto era de destrucción absoluta: unas ojeras violáceas decoraban la parte inferior de sus ojos, su pelo tenía un aspecto horrible, y necesitaba bañarse urgente. Miró a su alrededor y notó que una pequeña puerta daba a un baño, dentro del cual se vislumbraba una ducha—. ¿Vas a ducharte?

Aomine echó un vistazo desde donde se encontraba, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—… Ve tú primero —instó; y Kagami, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, se lo agradeció. No se soportaba ni un minuto más; ahora que estaban en un lugar relativamente limpio, se volvía notable lo mugrientos y pegajosos que se encontraban. Le habría gustado tener ropa con la que cambiarse.

Sin decir más, se encaminó hasta el baño, donde cerró la puerta detrás de sí emitiendo un suspiro. Ni siquiera él sabía si era de alivio, o de qué era.

* * *

Luego de darse una ducha, se fueron de inmediato a dormir. Kagami estaba demasiado agotado como para ponerse a comprobar si Alex le había dicho la verdad y, en efecto, las sábanas estaban limpias; cuando se echó sobre la cama, se sintió en el cielo. Era tan cómoda y suavecita que bien podría haberse quedado dormido apenas al caer sobre ella. Se refugió entre las mantas, preguntándose si no habría muerto en el momento en que se había arrojado sobre ella y si no estaría ahora en el paraíso. No le sonaba del todo imposible.

Se había quedado sólo con la camiseta y los bóxers, el resto de su ropa yacía sobre una silla, en un rincón de la habitación. Al pelirrojo lo relajó escuchar el sonido del agua caer mientras Aomine se bañaba; no sabía por qué, pero le producía una sensación reconfortante, como si estuviera en casa y no en medio de un prostíbulo, huyendo de la ley. Como si todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces no fuera más que un mal sueño.

En cuestión de minutos se durmió.

Y cuando despertó, le dio la sensación de que había dormido durante siglos. Era la primera vez en largos días que descansaba bien. Abrió los ojos despacito, como hace uno cuando se despierta solo —y no por un despertador ni por los gritos de otra persona—, regresando de a poco a la realidad.

Lo primero que vio al aclararse la vista fue un individuo de piel morena, que lo miraba a él. ¿Aomine? Sí, esos ojos azules sin duda eran los suyos; la forma en la que se clavaban sobre él, como si lo atravesaran con la mirada, eran la manera en que Aomine acostumbraba a observarlo, los últimos tiempos.

Lo miraba fijo. A Kagami no lo perturbó encontrarlo a su lado; habían acostumbrado a dormirse juntos los últimos días, cuando no les quedaba más remedio que refugiarse el uno en el otro para lidiar con una realidad que era más grotesca y espantosa que la más horrible de todas las pesadillas. Recordar ese pasado tan cercano le provocó un retortijón en el estómago, que trató de aliviar repitiéndose a sí mismo _«ya pasó, Taiga; eso ha quedado atrás, tranquilo»_.

Funcionó. Entonces volvió a encontrar el azul del cielo nocturno en los orbes de Aomine, y un suave y cálido cosquilleo se deslizó sobre la piel de sus dedos. Los movió apenas, tratando de despertarlos; así descubrió que en realidad no los tenía dormidos, sino que se hallaban envueltos en el interior de la mano de Aomine.

Otra costumbre que habían desarrollado los últimos días.

Al sentir sus dedos moviéndose, el moreno bajó la vista, observando el punto donde sus manos yacían juntas. Deslizó la suya hacia afuera; Kagami supo que iba a apartarla y en seguida se arrepintió de haber perturbado la calma, de haber movido la suya volviendo evidente el contacto que las unía y provocando que el rechazo llevara a Aomine a alejarse.

Pero se equivocó. Porque el moreno deshizo su agarre, sí; pero en lugar de retirar la mano, deslizó la punta de sus dedos sobre la longitud de los de Kagami, como si palpara su forma —produciendo un suave cosquilleo ahí donde pasaba. Subió por sus dedos, por el dorso de la mano; y luego volvió a bajar, avanzando al siguiente dedo, en una suerte de caricias oscilantes que se repetían una y otra vez.

No parecía cansarse de ello. Y a medida que Aomine estudiaba la forma de sus dedos haciendo uso de los suyos, Kagami sentía que él mismo aprendía algo del moreno; como si con cada roce, descubrieran algo nuevo el uno del otro.

Pasaron largos minutos de esa forma. Ninguno de los dos se movía; todo estaba estático, excepto el sitio donde los dedos morenos continuaban trazando formas sobre los de Taiga, en pequeñas caricias. Así fue hasta que Aomine volvió a dejar descansar su mano, que yació inerte sobre la del pelirrojo; sin que mediaran palabra, sin que ninguno cuestionara la naturaleza de aquel momento.

Un momento que les pertenecía. Una fracción de la eternidad que era sólo de ellos dos.

Fue Kagami quien rompió el contacto; quien quebró la calma y la quietud. Se odió a sí mismo por ello; pero se apartó, quitándose las sábanas de encima y sentándose para tratar de vislumbrar algo por la ventana, a través de las cortinas. Afuera estaba negro, señal de que era noche de nuevo.

El estómago le gruñía. Necesitaba comer algo cuanto antes. Miró a su alrededor y observó que sobre la mesilla había un pequeño teléfono inalámbrico, en su base. Lo tomó; estaba dudando sobre qué número se suponía que debía marcar, cuando observó que en la base había pegado un papelito, que rezaba un número y el nombre «Alex» con un corazoncito al costado.

Marcó los números y aguardó.

—" _¡Buenas noches, dormilones!"_ —lo saludó la voz alegre de Alexandra—. " _¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?"_

— _Uhm, ¿podríamos comer algo?_ —Era la primera vez que hablaba en todo el rato, por lo que la voz le salió un poco ronca. Se aclaró la garganta.

—" _¡Claro!"_ —accedió ella de inmediato—. _"¿Qué quieren comer?"_

— _Cualquier cosa está bien_ —respondió Kagami instantáneamente; con el hambre que tenía, todo le daba igual. Aunque entonces se giró para contemplar a Aomine, que lo miraba como si no entendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando, y aclaró—: _Lo que sea mientras no sea de Mc Donald's._

Después de lo que habían vivido, había desarrollado aversión por ese lugar.

—" _Comprendido~ Pronto les llegará su orden, gracias por elegir nuestros servicios" —_ bromeó la mujer; Kagami le agradeció y colgó. El espíritu entusiasta y amable de Alex, sumado a la cómoda cama de la que acababa de salir… el contraste con lo que habían vivido con Murasakibara y Hanamiya era tal, que el pelirrojo sentía que empezaba a definir sus conceptos de cielo e infierno.

No volvió a la cama. Sabía que si volvía a acostarse ahí, luego no querría salir ni para comer. De modo que deambuló por la habitación.

—En un rato van a traernos algo de comer —explicó a Aomine, que se había sentado sobre la cama y se rascaba la nuca. Gruñó para expresar que había entendido; al igual que Kagami, estaba vestido sólo con una camiseta y los bóxers. Este último se acercó a la cómoda. Era de madera oscura, y tenía cuatro grandes cajones. Curioso, abrió el primero de ellos.

Él no era un pervertido, pero tampoco era exactamente un criaturita inocente del Señor. Había vivido lo bastante como para identificar más de la mitad de los objetos que había ahí dentro; aunque muchos otros lo dejaron con un auténtico signo de interrogación en la cabeza. A saber. Estaban en un prostíbulo, podía haber cualquier cosa ahí. Aun así, lo perturbaron un poco algunos de los elementos que allí había —metálicos, y de aspecto mortífero.

Había gente con fetiches muy raros.

Cerró el cajón sin comentar nada. Pero la curiosidad mató al gato, por lo que de inmediato abrió el siguiente.

Bueno, al menos ahí no había nada de aspecto tétrico. El segundo cajón estaba repleto de toda la lencería femenina que uno se pudiera imaginar; a Kagami le dio la sensación de que debía ser el cajón personal de Alex, o algo así. Se preguntó si el primero también sería suyo.

—Sabes, creo que ese _animal print_ de tigre te quedaría genial. —Kagami pegó tal sobresalto, que si no se dio la coronilla contra el mentón del moreno, fue sólo porque éste lo esquivó justo a tiempo. No lo había oído acercarse, por lo que al escucharlo murmurar contra su oído, el susto había sido contundente, al punto de erizarle la piel. Cerró el cajón de golpe, girándose para fulminarlo con la mirada, pero se encontró con que Aomine se reía con ganas y eso lo desarmó.

—Ahomine… —masculló el pelirrojo, luchando en vano por contener su inminente sonrojo. ¿Desde cuándo sabía aparecerse así de la nada? ¿Se lo había enseñado Kuroko?

El moreno reía; eran las primeras risas genuinas que Kagami le escuchaba en una semana entera. Lo contempló, fijándose en los pequeños detalles de su rostro al reír, en la forma en que sus ojos se cerraban risueños, los ínfimos hoyuelos que aparecían en los costados de su boca.

Las risas de Aomine eran algo esporádico, único, e invaluable. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír él también, resignándose ante el hecho de que era él mismo el objeto de burla. Pronto las risas del otro se apagaron, pero la curva de su sonrisa persistió en su rostro; Kagami lo miró desde cerca, observando genuina felicidad en el azul de sus ojos por primera vez desde esa tarde en el departamento de Kuroko, durante la guerra de cosquillas.

Ahora que los veía bien de cerca, le pareció sorprendente el parecido de los ojos de Aomine con el cielo nocturno. Eran de un azul profundo, una especie de lienzo en el que, al reflejarse la luz del cuarto, parecían refulgir estrellas. Eran ojos rasgados, enmarcados por unas pestañas negras; Kagami las observó y descubrió que, desde esta distancia, podía contarlas…

Sus labios eran suaves, y al moverse contra los suyos, ardieron a fuego lento. Sin prisas; habían corrido demasiado, apresurándose de un lado a otro para escapar de quienes querían encerrarlos tras las rejas, y por eso ahora se tomaban ese momento para ir lento, sin apuro.

La lentitud no era sinónimo de pasividad. Había algo en la forma en que la boca de Aomine se movía contra la suya que causaba que una suave corriente eléctrica lo recorriera de la cabeza a los pies; como una vibración, la expectativa latente en la sangre que corría por sus venas. Las manos morenas asentándose en sus caderas eran posesivas; el pequeño empujón de su torso contra el suyo, haciendo que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo se encontrara inmovilizada entre él y la cómoda, clamaba unas ansias silenciosas.

Se entregó al beso en cuerpo y alma. Tanto tiempo escapando, y Aomine había sido su único ancla. Tanto había dejado atrás, pero el moreno continuaba ahí, huyendo con él.

En los brazos y los besos de Aomine, encontraba el significado de la palabra «hogar».

— _¡Atenti! Servicio de sushi puerta a puer–oh my god._ —La voz alegre de Alexandra los hizo apartarse de golpe, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que la mujer no llegara a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Había entrado sin tocar; algo que, el fulgor asesino en los ojos azules le dejó muy en claro, estaba mal. Traía una bandeja enorme, llena de comida; con su mano libre se había tapado los ojos, pero la sonrisa en sus labios volvía más que obvio que había visto muy bien lo que sucedía—. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Que no he visto nada, no he visto nada._

Kagami estaba como aturdido. La rubia separó dos dedos, con uno de sus ojos verdes espiando entre ellos; soltó una risita antes de descubrirse el rostro.

— _Bueno, supongo que el momento ya está arruinado. Les traje la comida; elegimos sushi porque… pues porque son japoneses, ¿no es obvio? —_ Se rió—. _Se los dejo y me piro, ¡la próxima vez tocaré la puerta! —_ prometió. Aomine se había apartado, sentándose en la cama; había cruzado las piernas como indio y contemplaba a la mujer con odio. Kagami soltó una risita nerviosa; ella dejó la bandeja sobre las sábanas, antes de guiñarles el ojo una última vez y largarse.

Bueno, sí había acertado en una cosa, y era que el momento estaba arruinado. Con una leve sensación de frustración asentándose en su pecho, el pelirrojo se sentó en la cama, frente a Aomine. Sólo ahora recordó el hambre que tenía; como si quisiera confirmárselo, su estómago gruñó. El contenido de la bandeja se veía delicioso.

—Comamos —sugirió sin más; no sabía qué decir. Por suerte, Aomine sólo asintió, a continuación se llevó a la boca uno de los bocadillos, haciendo uso de sus dedos —no les habían traído palillos.

Kagami suspiró, antes de empezar a comer él también.

* * *

Estaban actuando como vampiros, o al menos Kagami empezaba a sentirse como si fuera uno. Una pesada sensación de somnolencia los invadió poco después del amanecer, de modo que se fueron a dormir a pesar de la hora. Y no despertaron hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando el ocaso anunciaba la caída del Sol a partir del color característico del cielo a esas horas, de un intenso anaranjado.

Una vez más, se despertaron uno muy cerca del otro: Kagami tenía el rostro hundido en el ángulo formado entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno, al momento de abrir los ojos. Fue él el primero en despertarse, pues cuando espió por el rabillo del ojo, notó que los párpados del contrario permanecían cerrados, en una paz infinita.

Se acomodó de nuevo contra su hombro, cerrando los ojos y respirando su aroma. Olía al champú que habían encontrado en la ducha, que era el mismo que había usado él; pero por debajo de ese perfume había otro, una esencia que impregnaba la piel morena siempre que Kagami se acercaba; un aroma propio de Aomine.

Se quedó ahí, con los ojos cerrados, en silencio. Se atrevió a pasar el brazo libre por encima del cuerpo del moreno; con el otro tomaba con firmeza una de sus manos. La paz de ese momento era infinita.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Podrían haber sido cinco minutos, como bien podrían haber sido treinta. La calma fue absoluta hasta que la mano libre de Aomine palpó su costado, mientras él se aproximaba más hacia él. Kagami abrió los ojos, descubriendo que el otro estaba despierto. Sus labios se curvaron en una efímera sonrisa torcida, antes de que buscaran los de Kagami, que con gusto se entregaron al suave beso.

De nuevo fue lento, pero intenso. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Aomine besaba de una forma que hacía que centrara toda su atención en él, que se olvidara de todo el resto y se concentrara sólo en sus labios y en los sitios donde sus cuerpos se rozaban. Sus lenguas se encontraron en trazos húmedos, deslizándose una contra otra; la del moreno recorrió la superficie de sus labios, antes de volver a guardarse y que su dueño empezara a repartir pequeños besos sobre él. Primero sobre su boca, luego bajando a través de su mejilla, llegando al límite con su cuello.

Kagami sonrió, y entonces el contrario se aproximó todavía más, pegando sus cuerpos juntos y colocándose por encima de él. Una de sus manos seguía entrelazando los dedos con los suyos; con la otra se sostenía apenas unos centímetros por encima del pelirrojo, con las piernas a horcajadas sobre las suyas. Volvieron a juntar sus bocas, en un beso más insistente que los anteriores; Kagami pasó un brazo por detrás de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él, moviendo su lengua contra la suya.

Oyeron que golpeaban la puerta.

— _¿Puedo pasar?_

Con la pregunta de Alex, Kagami entendió que daba igual si ingresaba de forma abrupta o pedía permiso para entrar. Interrumpir, los interrumpía igual.

Aomine gruñó con fastidio, presionando un último beso sobre los labios de Kagami, antes de bajarse de encima de él y refugiarse entre las sábanas, tapándose incluso la cabeza. El pelirrojo se sintió abandonado cuando sus dedos se soltaron de los suyos; a regañadientes, respondió:

— _Sí._

La puerta se abrió, y tras ella apareció la rubia. Como siempre, sonreía; al verlos juntos en la cama —o, en realidad, al ver a Kagami asomándose entre las sábanas, puesto que Aomine estaba totalmente tapado por ellas—, el brillo travieso en sus ojos fue evidente. Por suerte, no hizo comentario alguno y fue al grano.

— _Tienen una llamada._ —Tendió un teléfono móvil a Kagami, que lo tomó y se llevó el auricular a la oreja preguntándose quién podría ser.

—¿Sí?

—" _¿Kagamin?"_ —Era una voz femenina, que le resultaba por completo desconocida. Pero ella parecía conocerlo a él, porque soltó un suspiro de alivio y exclamó—: _"¡Kagamin! ¡Cuánto me alegra oírte! ¿Cómo estás?"_

Hablaba en japonés. Desconcertado, balbuceó:

—¿Quién… quién es? ¿Nos conocemos?

Del otro lado se oyeron unas risas suaves.

—" _¡Lo siento! Es que como Himuro–kun y Takao–kun me hablaron de ti… siento como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida"_ —admitió risueña—. _"Soy Momoi. Momoi Satsuki. ¡Es un placer escuchar tu voz!"_

Parecía ser una muchacha muy entusiasta. Nada que ver con lo que él habría esperado de ella, luego de lo que había visto de Imayoshi y Aomine. Bueno, suponía que uno de los tres tenía que ser el normal del grupo.

—Ah… es un placer —musitó con torpeza. Del otro lado volvieron a oírse risas, por lo que añadió—: Aomine me ha hablado un poco de ti.

—" _¿Sí? ¿Seguro que no lo dices por cortesía? Conozco a Dai–chan, sé lo reservado que es con estas cosas"._ —Kagami no supo qué contestarle, así que se quedó callado. Ella continuó hablando—. _"Bueno, no los llamamos sólo para charlar. En realidad queríamos avisarles que encontramos una forma de sacarlos del país, sanos y salvos. Pero para eso van a tener que seguir unas instrucciones. ¿Están Alex–san y Dai–chan contigo?"_ —Kagami respondió afirmativamente; la rubia permanecía de pie contra una pared, a la espera; y Aomine había asomado la cabeza desde debajo de las sábanas en cuanto había detectado que se trataba de Momoi—. _"Ponme en alta voz"._

* * *

Akashi Seijūrō era uno de los cargos más altos dentro del gobierno estadounidense. A muchos les llamaba la atención que fuera así, puesto que era un japonés con todas las letras; sin embargo, había residido mucho tiempo en el país, por lo que ya era un ciudadano más de la nación.

Además, toda la gente que lo conocía repetía lo mismo. Y era que, con Akashi, no se trataba de nacionalidad, de dinero, ni de fama. Akashi Seijūrō conseguía todo lo que se proponía, no importaba lo inalcanzable que pareciera.

A pesar de su importancia dentro de las funciones ejecutivas del país, había sabido ir ganando el tablero sin llamar demasiado la atención. No era la clase de político que se exponía a las cámaras, al chimento, a la prensa banal y amarillista. Sabía jugar sus cartas desde las sombras, moviendo a los peones pero sin descuidar nunca al rey —y el rey, en su juego, no era otro que él mismo.

Akashi Seijūrō tenía una única debilidad. Una debilidad que residía, precisamente, en el prostíbulo en el que Kagami y Aomine estaban alojándose.

La operación estaba cuidadosamente diseñada para que Akashi quedara totalmente desvinculado de la situación. Alexandra se encargó de despejar el camino de curiosos, acompañándolos hasta la puerta, donde les dedicó una de sus sonrisas radiantes para levantarles los ánimos. Aomine todavía estaba ofendido porque los hubiera interrumpido no una sino que dos veces, pero Kagami se la devolvió. Entonces salieron afuera, donde un coche negro de vidrios polarizados los esperaba al lado de la acera.

Los tres entraron. Alex se despidió de ellos con un gesto de mano, antes de que la puerta del vehículo se cerrara, y el chofer se pusiera en marcha.

El joven que viajaba con ellos era más bajo, y de aspecto mucho más frágil que ellos. Era de esas personas que parecían capaces de romperse si uno las miraba muy fuerte; tenía el cabello castaño y desordenado, y sus ojos grandes y marrones le conferían la apariencia de un cachorrito asustado —tal vez un chihuahua. Al igual que ellos, era japonés; y, como Kagami había pensado al llegar, trabajaba en el prostíbulo, por lo que no eran sólo mujeres las que atendían ahí.

Viajar sentado entre un Aomine que estaba de mal humor, y ese muchacho de aspecto aterrado, sin dudas era un poco desesperante. Trató de darle charla.

—¿Cómo nos dijiste que te llamas? —le preguntó con tono amable.

Los enormes ojos marrones se clavaron en él por un instante; como si lo evaluara con la mirada, a ver si era de confianza o no. Kagami le sonrió.

—… Kouki… Furihata —respondió despacio, con la voz temblándole ligeramente. Su contextura era mucho más ligera que la de Aomine o la suya propia.

—Ya veo —comentó. Continuó haciéndole preguntas; siempre que el interrogante se torcía hacia el lado de Akashi, el muchacho negaba con la cabeza y le decía que no le podía responder. Kagami dedujo que se debía a que ese sujeto estaba muy cercanamente relacionado al gobierno, y por lo tanto cualquier tipo de información que se filtrara podría ser utilizada en su contra. De todas maneras, no era que él estuviese desesperado en obtener ningún tipo de dato sobre Akashi; le preguntaba más por darle conversación que por otra cosa.

El pelirrojo no cesaba de preguntarse cómo diablos habrían hecho para lograr meterlos en el mismo auto que llevaba al… «prostituto» personal de Akashi Seijūrō —no sabía cómo llamarlo, no se le ocurría otra palabra. Según Momoi, Takao conocía a alguien que conocía a Akashi, siendo de su absoluta confianza; por eso el funcionario había accedido a brindarles su protección, aunque fuera por un tiempo muy limitado. Si todo salía bien, en veinticuatro horas Aomine y él estarían saliendo del país.

En cierto punto del viaje, los hicieron bajarse del coche para subirse a otro, mucho más lujoso que el anterior. También tenía los vidrios tintados, no fuera cosa de que alguien fuera a ver quiénes viajaban dentro —pues era el automóvil que los llevaría hasta la residencia Akashi.

Aomine no dijo nada en todo el viaje. Kagami logró entablar una charla más o menos amable con Furihata durante un rato, ya que aunque era un joven tímido, era bastante amigable. Sin embargo, cuando se terminó la conversación, un silencio sepulcral reinó en el coche; y así fue hasta que llegaron a su destino.

La residencia Akashi era algo de otro mundo. El estilo era marcadamente japonés: respetaban los portones y los muros de las clásicas viviendas niponas; aunque cuando el coche ingresó a los límites del terreno, estuvo claro que el diseño era una mezcla entre lo oriental y lo occidental, en una extraña armonía que no lo volvía grotesco ni se salía del buen gusto.

Tras recorrer un largo tramo en coche, ingresaron a una cochera subterránea. Ahí, dos guardias y el chofer los escoltaron al exterior —hasta el último segundo, Kagami miró como embobado los cerca de diez automóviles que había allí guardados, todos ellos de alta gama.

Los guiaron a través de jardines y pasillos, hasta llegar a la residencia principal. El recibidor era amplio; les solicitaron que se quitaran los zapatos y que pasaran a una especie de sala de estar. Ahí, uno de los escoltas guió a Furihata hacia otro lugar de la casa; el otro guardia les pidió que aguardaran unos minutos, que en seguida Akashi estaría con ellos.

Se quedaron solos. Estaban sentados en sillones diferentes; eran bajos, y de mullidos almohadones. Las luces blancas de techo hacían del lugar un sitio muy luminoso. Todo ahí tenía pinta de ser carísimo; Kagami se atrevía a apostar que en esa residencia había volcado tanto dinero como el que se hallaba guardado en el banco que Aomine y él habían intentado robar.

—Buenas noches. —Una voz suave los sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un tono calmo pero amenazante a la vez, como el siseo de una serpiente antes de atacar. Los dos observaron a Akashi entrar a la habitación; y con su simple presencia, ya quedaba en evidencia lo imponente que era.

Ahora que lo veía en primera persona, Kagami entendía por qué nadie se atrevía a cuestionar a Akashi. El muchacho no era más alto que él ni por lejos, de hecho el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros; sin embargo, tenía un aura que lo rodeaba que no podía explicarse…

 _Absoluto_.

Si había un término que lo describía, era ése.

Vestía con un sencillo traje negro y camisa blanca. Cabello rojo como la sangre —de color uniforme, no como el de Kagami, que se volvía más oscuro en las raíces. Su piel era clara y lisa; su rostro serio parecía estar evaluándolos todo el tiempo, como si los sometiera a un examen constante. Se sentó en un sillón frente a ellos en un movimiento simple pero que de alguna forma, cuando era realizado por él, se volvía terminante, como el filo de la hoja de una espada.

Sus ojos eran afilados como los de un gato; y el rasgo más llamativo era su color. Uno de ellos era igual que el rojo de su cabello; pero el otro era de un amarillo intenso, como si su iris estuviera hecho de oro.

Todo en Akashi Seijūrō indicaba que era un joven que había nacido para triunfar.

Y un muchacho con el que más valía no tener problemas.

—Quiero que sepan de antemano que no acostumbro inmiscuirme en este tipo de asuntos; pero como esta vez fue un favor pedido por un amigo, decidí hacer una excepción. —Kagami tragó y asintió. La expresión de Aomine era igual de aburrida y amarga que siempre, pero el pelirrojo veía en sus ojos que se encontraba alerta. No tenía idea de a quién conocía Takao que conocía a este tipo, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que no sabía nada en absoluto de sus propios cómplices.

El heterocromático hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando.

—Les ha sido asignada una habitación en la que descansarán por hoy; para salir de ella deberán pedir permiso al guardia apostado en la puerta, pero no creo que necesiten hacerlo. El cuarto tiene adosado un baño en suite, y un teléfono desde el que pueden pedir lo que sea que necesiten, de modo que encuentro muy improbable que requieran salir.

Por la forma en que hablaba, estaba claro lo que quería decir. _«Si digo que no necesitarán salir, es porque no saldrán»._

—Mañana, a las siete y media de la tarde exactas, el guardia los escoltará hasta la cochera, donde los llevará a un pequeño evento organizado en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí. Yo también asistiré, pero viajaré en un coche diferente al de ustedes. Lo que ocurra a partir de entonces no es de mi incumbencia.

—No importa, sabemos cómo operar de ahí en adelante —intervino Kagami, y Akashi lo miró fijo.

—Me alegra que así sea, de ese modo nos ahorraremos molestos inconvenientes —dijo con voz afilada. Impasible, volvió a ponerse de pie—. Ahora serán escoltados hasta su habitación.

Como si tuviera una especie de sensor que le indicara cuándo debía entrar, la puerta se abrió y uno de los tantos guardias se aproximó a ellos, indicándoles que lo siguieran. Aomine fue adelante; pero Kagami se quedó unos segundos más, contemplando a Akashi y diciendo al final:

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué —respondió el otro con tono desinteresado. Kagami asintió, y entonces siguió al guardia y a Aomine al exterior de la sala, en silencio.

* * *

Estaban los dos echados sobre la cama, mirando el techo con la vista perdida. Era un colchón enorme, de esos que son incluso mayores que el tamaño _King_ —lo suficientemente grande como para que Kagami pudiera yacer con los brazos extendidos a los costados sin llegar siquiera a rozar al moreno. Éste tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada, con los brazos cruzados encima del abdomen.

—Si hubiera sabido que iba a terminar aquí por tratar de asaltar un banco, habría salido a robar más seguido —comentó el pelirrojo de pronto, rompiendo un silencio que llevaba largos minutos asentado en el ambiente. El moreno no había dicho nada en todo el rato, pero al oír sus palabras, soltó una leve risa.

—Sí, claro. En especial después de todo lo que hemos pasado —señaló con amargura; Kagami volteó la cabeza para mirarlo, encontrándose con que arqueaba una ceja escéptica.

—Oye —protestó el pelirrojo, poniéndose de costado y alzándose sobre uno de sus codos, mientras miraba a Aomine ceñudo—. Ya pasó, lo de Nebuya y lo de Hanamiya… es mejor olvidarlo.

—¿Debo olvidarme de ti también? —La pregunta lo tomó por completo desprevenido. De verdad, estaba preparado para una rabieta de esas que soltaba Aomine cuando uno le llevaba la contra, pero no para esto. Al principio Kagami se quedó atónito, con las cejas alzadas y los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa; pero entonces se percató de que el contrario iba en serio, y se devanó los sesos tratando de responderle algo coherente.

—Yo no… —balbuceó—. Eso… eso lo decides tú.

Había estado evitando pensarlo demasiado, pero algunas preguntas en su cabeza le clamaban a gritos que las respondiera. No podía evadirlas eternamente, pero tampoco sabía qué respuesta darles. Lo que había vivido con Aomine era de otro mundo; iba mucho más allá de lo que había pasado con ninguna otra persona, incluso con Takao o Himuro. Con Aomine se había enfrentado al miedo, a la adrenalina, a la rama más oscura de la raza humana. Había vivido momentos dignos de una peli de terror; otros, más adecuados para una de acción. El moreno había sido el único que había estado ahí con él todo este tiempo, el único que comprendía todo lo que ese absurdo encuentro en el banco había desencadenado.

Era natural que se sintiera tan unido a él. Era natural que hubieran superado sus diferencias iniciales y hubiesen buscado refugio el uno en el otro. Todo eso era natural; lo que no lo era, o como mínimo no se deducía lógicamente de las premisas, era esa sensación que empezaba a correr dentro de él cuando lo escuchaba a reír, esa calidez que encontraba cuando los brazos morenos lo rodeaban.

Esa sensación, como si su corazón se saltara un latido, cuando veía el cielo en los ojos del otro. Esa forma que tenía la sangre de acelerarse en sus venas, presa de la expectativa, cuando sus labios se juntaban en un suave beso.

Eso no era obvio. No era lógico, ni podía deducirse directo de todo lo que habían vivido. Era mucho más profundo y complejo; y a Kagami le costaba mucho entenderlo.

—Ya sabes que me pareces un idiota —murmuró Aomine. Se había incorporado sobre el colchón: yacía de costado, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de una de sus manos y el codo sosteniéndola; el pelirrojo quiso protestar, pero él se le adelantó—. Eres fastidioso como mil demonios, y si no fuera por tu culpa, ahora estaría nadando en dinero en Miami, o en algún lugar del Caribe… o algo así.

—Fue culpa de ustedes por–… —empezó a quejarse Kagami, pero el moreno volvió a interrumpirlo.

—No, no me insistas con esa idiotez —espetó con irritación—. ¿Ves lo que digo, de que eres fastidioso? Ugh. —Chasqueó la lengua, como si se indignara por sus propias palabras—. Pero incluso con todo eso… —Hizo una pausa, durante la que Kagami permaneció mudo—. Incluso con todo eso —repitió—, también tienes la culpa de hacerme sentir tan… tan…

No completó la frase. Arrugó la frente, enojándose consigo mismo por no hallar la palabra adecuada.

—¿Tan…? —inquirió Kagami.

—¡Se entiende! —protestó el moreno, contrariado. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un tono ligeramente más oscuro que el del resto de su rostro—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Regresar a Japón y fingir que nada de esto sucedió? —espetó con incredulidad; la voz empezaba a temblarle, como si perdiera la paciencia o lo fastidiara la simple idea de lo que estaba diciendo—. _Por favor_. Como si fuera a permitirlo.

Kagami no supo qué decir. De verdad, Aomine acababa de decir como cinco cosas distintas por las que podría haberle llevado la contra y dado pelea; y aun así, no sentía ganas de hacerlo. Una oleada de calidez llenó su pecho, como si le inflaran un globo en su interior y lo hiciera hincharse en una especie de júbilo.

Se quedó mirándolo. El moreno permaneció unos instantes devolviéndole la mirada, hasta que masculló:

—Joder, di algo.

—No… no sé qué decir —admitió Kagami despacio. Mala idea: Aomine lo contempló como exasperado.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Uno va y se te confiesa y tú «no sabes qué decir»? —farfulló de golpe, sentándose y mirando a Kagami con los ojos chispeándole. El pelirrojo sintió que su corazón volvía a saltársele un latido, al tiempo que soltaba una risita.

—¿Eso fue una confesión? —preguntó con tono burlón—. Porque te voy a decir que fue bastante pobre…

—¡Bakagami! —Vale, ahora Aomine directamente le estaba gritando. Pero Kagami sabía que no estaba enojado de verdad, por lo que no pudo evitar romper a reír con estrépito. El moreno se abalanzó sobre él, tomando una almohada y golpeándolo con ella en la cara, mientras se deshacía en protestas—. ¡Eres un idiota… un estúpido…!

—¡Ya, ya… tranquilo…! —exclamaba Kagami entre risas, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos para tapar el impacto de los almohadonazos. Al final Aomine desistió, con la respiración jadeante; dejó la almohada en un costado, pero el pelirrojo no se descubrió el rostro hasta instantes después, cuando estuvo seguro de que el moreno no iba a atacarlo de nuevo.

Se equivocó. Porque apenas unos segundos después de que se destapara, Aomine se abalanzó sobre él; pero ya no para atacarlo con las almohadas, sino que con un arma mucho más efectiva que ellas.

Kagami no pudo resistirse al sabor de los labios del moreno sobre los suyos. Ambos respiraban de manera agitada debido a la reciente contienda, por lo que el beso estuvo cargado de una suerte de frenesí que no había estado presente las veces anteriores. Kagami yacía de espaldas al colchón, y Aomine se inclinaba por encima de él: había inmovilizado sus muñecas contra la cama, tomándolas con sus manos, y muy despacio se ubicó a horcajadas sobre él, profundizando el beso.

El pelirrojo se dejó capturar. La boca de Aomine contra la suya, y su lengua recorriendo la de él en lentos movimientos, eran demasiado irresistibles como para decirles que no. El moreno bajó su torso hasta que se halló pegado al de él, de manera que Kagami se sintiera por completo cautivo de sus labios, de su agarre; de la esencia de Aomine en sí.

La expectativa le ardía en las venas como un líquido a punto de hervor. Vibrándole, rogándole que no se detuviera, que fueran más allá.

Kagami se derritió bajo el tacto de sus dedos, cuando el contrario liberó una de sus manos y, con estos, recorrió su piel, por debajo de la camiseta. Lo acariciaron con suavidad, en un tacto mucho más intenso que si lo hubiera agarrado con fuerza, puesto que ahí por donde pasaba le hacía cosquillas. El pelirrojo extrañó el sabor de sus labios cuando Aomine los apartó; pero su respiración se deshizo en un suspiro cuando éste atacó su cuello, bajando primero por su mentón, y recorriendo luego su garganta en un camino trazado por sus besos.

Sus manos se encontraron libres; las de Aomine habían aferrado el borde inferior de su camiseta, y tiraban de éste hacia arriba. Kagami levantó los brazos y alzó un poco su torso, de manera que el moreno pudiera retirarla limpiamente; sin embargo, apenas su tórax se halló desnudo, instó al contrario a quitarse la suya, con una mirada que decía claramente _«o los dos o nada»._

El brillo lujurioso en los ojos del más alto fue algo devastador, cuando se quitó la camiseta en un único y sensual movimiento. Se mordió el labio inferior, entornando los párpados antes de volver a bajar, para continuar su rastro de besos donde lo había dejado.

Las marcas húmedas que Aomine dejaba sobre su pecho hacían que la piel de Kagami ardiera ahí por donde pasaba. Un beso detrás del otro; un sendero que indicaba que el pelirrojo era suyo —y también viceversa.

Jugó con sus pezones, rozándolos con su lengua, apretándolos con gran suavidad entre sus dientes. Kagami se sacudía con cada roce; cada pequeña mordida, cada pequeño beso enviaba una oleada de placer a través de su cuerpo, que se revolvía entre las sábanas en movimientos lentos y suaves. Aomine jugueteaba con uno de los pequeños botones rojos cuando Kagami jadeó por primera vez, como si la lengua del otro lo electrificara ahí donde pasaba. Y el moreno se sonrió pagado de sí mismo por esa reacción, y cuando el pelirrojo sintió su sonrisa dibujarse contra su piel, una ola de excitación lo invadió, puesto que era _Aomine_ quien estaba haciéndolo sentirse así, y él lo sabía.

Su miembro empezaba a encontrar el interior de sus ropas demasiado apretado. Aomine deshizo la hebilla de su cinturón y tironeó del pantalón hacia abajo, sin detenerse hasta haberlo retirado por completo. El pelirrojo estaba expuesto; la forma erguida de su pene era bien visible por debajo de la fina tela de sus bóxers, que estaba humedeciéndose debido a la excitación.

Observó que el contrario iba a bajarle también la ropa interior, por lo que le dirigió una mirada entre amenazante y burlona.

—Oi —reclamó—, tú también. —Señaló los pantalones del moreno, en cuya parte delantera también se evidenciaba una inminente erección. Éste se sonrió satisfecho; parecía excitarlo que Kagami le pusiera frenos, que no lo dejara seguir adelante sin meterle condiciones.

Cuando ambos se hallaron sólo en ropa interior, Kagami llegó a la conclusión de que el cuerpo de Aomine era gloria. Todo en él lo encendía, desde lo trabajado de sus abdominales hasta los músculos de sus piernas; todavía más la forma de su erección alzándose debajo de sus bóxers, que observó de manera intencionada antes de mirarlo a él con una sonrisa presumida. Vio la excitación estallando en los ojos del moreno, que se inclinó de vuelta sobre él y rozó sus entrepiernas juntas, sin que la barrera de las telas amortiguara en absoluto el placer.

—Ah… —Kagami no pudo guardarse el gemido que escapó entre sus labios; era una delicia, lo sobrepasaba demasiado como para que pudiera contenerse. Aomine volvió la fricción más insistente, de manera que la respiración del pelirrojo se volviera más irregular, intercalando gemidos de cuando en cuando.

Con sutileza, pasó los dedos debajo del elástico de sus bóxers; bajándolos, dejando al descubierto su pene erguido. Kagami seguía gimoteando por debajo de él, como si no se diera cuenta de nada; pero cuando Aomine terminó de quitárselos, el otro ya estaba tirando de los de él, mirándolo con la misma exigencia de antes.

— _Tú también_ —repitió con tono demandante, provocando que la piel del moreno estallara ahí donde los dedos de Kagami lo rozaban. Permitió que fuera el pelirrojo quien le bajara su última prenda, destapando su erecta virilidad; cuando se hallaron los dos desnudos, hubo un breve instante de quietud, donde sólo se comieron el uno al otro con la mirada. Hasta que Kagami dijo—: Sabes que Akashi nos va a matar, ¿no?

Aomine soltó una breve risa.

— _No me importa_ —murmuró, volviendo a abalanzarse sobre él y empujándolo de vuelta contra la cama. Su mano se posicionó alrededor de su erección, que empezó a masturbar con movimientos rápidos y concisos; fluidos debido a la presencia de líquido preseminal sobre ella.

El pelirrojo se deshizo en gemidos por debajo de él, derritiéndose de placer ahí donde Aomine movía su mano contra su miembro. Lo abarcaba todo, deslizándose desde la base hasta la punta, y acariciando el glande con el pulgar cada vez que llegaba hasta él. Kagami se contorsionaba un poco hacia los lados, gimiendo despacito, suspirando de cuando en cuando.

El moreno se sonrió satisfecho cuando se corrió, salpicando de semen su torso, las sábanas por debajo de él.

Kagami inhaló y exhaló con profundidad; Aomine no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento, siempre con la misma expresión entre ansiosa y posesiva, mientras presionaba besos por todo su cuerpo. El miembro del pelirrojo no tardó en erguirse de nuevo, y entonces el moreno se incorporó y pidió:

—Date vuelta.

Pero Kagami sonreía burlón cuando sacudió la cabeza.

—Alto ahí —sentenció, irguiéndose y apoyando su peso sobre las rodillas—. ¿Creías que ibas a salirte con la tuya tan fácil? _Please_ , Aomine. —El moreno se quedó atónito, al tiempo que el otro fijaba la vista en su tensa erección y ordenaba—: Tócate.

No obedeció de inmediato. Observó al contrario con gesto interrogante; pero la expresión de Kagami era terminante, por lo que Aomine le dedicó una sonrisa lujuriosa antes de envolver su erección con su mano y empezar a masturbarla, de la misma forma en que había hecho con la de él.

Al principio mantuvo la vista fijamente clavada en Kagami; pero a medida que el placer lo fue invadiendo, sus párpados se fueron entrecerrando, hasta sellarse por completo. Echaba la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

—Di mi nombre —ordenó el pelirrojo, sintiendo que su propia erección empezaba a palpitarle con impaciencia ante esa imagen.

—… Kagami…

—Mi nombre de pila —aclaró, y los labios del moreno dibujaron una efímera sonrisa antes de obedecer.

—Taiga… —Escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por Aomine mientras se masturbaba era algo que no tenía precio. El pene de Kagami se sacudió con ímpetu, reclamándole atención. Pero en ese momento, el pelirrojo tenía otras ideas en la cabeza. Aomine continuaba frotando su miembro arriba abajo, con la espalda recta y apoyando su peso sobre sus rodillas. El pelirrojo se acercó a tientas, apartándole el brazo y bajando la cabeza hasta abarcar el pene en el interior de su boca, sin previo aviso.

Lo llevó lo más profundo que pudo, antes de empezar a moverse. Sabía extraño, pero ante todo sabía a él; de modo que lo lamió con ganas, moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo mientras con una de sus manos estimulaba sus testículos. Aomine empezó a jadear mucho más fuerte que antes, temblando levemente; Kagami emitía suaves gemidos mientras chupaba, tratando de llevarlo cada vez más profundo, hundiendo las mejillas para volver los roces más intensos y procurando no rasparlo con los dientes.

—H–ha… T–Taiga… —Una mano se ubicó sobre su cabeza, enredando los dedos entre sus cabellos y guiando parcialmente sus movimientos. Kagami gimió despacito ante ese contacto, sin dejar de succionar al otro en ningún momento; al mismo tiempo, llevó su mano libre a su entrada, que empezó a estimular haciendo uso de sus dedos, que antes había humedecido con saliva.

Aomine movía sus caderas, acoplándose a las succiones del pelirrojo. Cada vez lo aferraba con mayor fuerza por la cabeza, obligándolo a succionar más profundo; él, lejos de asfixiarse o ahogarse, se sentía arder —había algo demasiado excitante en ser dominado de esa forma.

El moreno se corrió dentro de su boca. Kagami ni siquiera se quejó por eso; se limitó a tragar su esencia, relamiéndose los labios para cuidar que no quedara ningún resto; y en seguida se dio la vuelta, separando las nalgas con las manos de manera que su entrada quedara expuesta a ojos del contrario. Quizás habría sido conveniente tratar de separarla un poco más, ya que sus dedos la habían encontrado bastante estrecha, pero no podía esperar más. Quería sentirlo adentro suyo ya mismo, su erección estaba por explotar y todo su cuerpo le reclamaba que Aomine lo tomara.

Este último frotó su pene unas cuantas veces, causando que volviera a erguirse, antes de ubicar la punta en la entrada del pelirrojo. No le hizo preguntas ni puso reparos de ningún tipo; había visto la desesperación y el anhelo en las facciones de Kagami, y por eso quería complacerlo cuanto antes.

Entró despacio, pero sin frenar en ningún momento, en un movimiento único. El pelirrojo sintió sólo dolor en un principio: Aomine era de tamaño considerable, y era la primerísima vez que alguien entraba en ese lugar. Para cuando el moreno se halló por completo en su interior, Kagami apretaba los dientes, y el otro respiraba profundo.

—J–joder —jadeó—, estás… muy estrecho —comentó.

—Muévete —pidió Kagami en un jadeo ahogado, y el otro en seguida complació sus deseos.

Las primeras embestidas fueron lentas, más tentativas y experimentales que otra cosa. El moreno respiraba de forma entrecortada, mientras el pelirrojo trataba de acostumbrarse a la extraña sensación. Pero conforme el primero se fue moviendo, Kagami sintió que se relajaba cada vez más y más; y entonces los roces de su miembro en su interior dejaron de ser dolorosos para volverse más bien placenteros: primero, de forma sutil; luego, produciendo que el pelirrojo sintiera que iba a correrse de un momento a otro.

—Mmnh… ah… —La sensación de Aomine rozando sus paredes internas no podía explicarse. No sólo porque el moreno estaba dentro suyo; cada toque y cada movimiento era tan infinitamente delicioso que pronto Kagami se encontró a sí mismo deseando más. No le bastaba, quería ir más allá—. M–más fuerte… hngh, más rápido, D–Daiki…

Ya fuera por escuchar su nombre de pila, ya fuera sólo porque Kagami se lo pedía, el moreno aceleró, aumentando la velocidad, volviendo sus embestidas más bruscas y profundas. El pelirrojo jadeó con fuerza, antes de empezar a deshacerse en gemidos aun más audibles que antes. Movió su trasero adelante y atrás, acoplándose a los movimientos de Aomine, incapaz de verse satisfecho.

En un acto de desesperación, rodeó su propia erección con una mano y empezó a masturbarla, deshaciéndose en unos gemidos incontrolables, ardiendo todavía más al escuchar a Aomine gimiendo por él.

—Más, m–más… ¡A–ah! —Un gemido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores escapó de su garganta cuando el moreno dio contra su próstata. Kagami creyó que iba a explotar; todo su cuerpo se sacudía por el placer, le costaba mantenerse sobre sus brazos y sus piernas. Continuó masajeando su miembro, moviendo la mano contra éste en movimientos cada vez más desesperados, mientras Aomine continuaba embistiendo ese punto tan dulce dentro del pelirrojo, que lo hacía sentir que perdería el juicio y la cordura.

El moreno terminó primero, derramándose dentro de Kagami. La sensación de su semen desparramándose en su interior fue caliente y pegajosa; otro incentivo más para que el pelirrojo gimiera con fuerza. Aomine continuó embistiéndolo, inclinándose sobre él y besando su cuello y su espalda, tomando su erección y masturbándosela él para que Kagami pudiera sostenerse sobre sus dos brazos, ya que temblaba como una hoja.

Poco después, él también se corrió. Fue una sensación dulce, acompañada por los besos que Aomine repartía sobre sus hombros. Agotado, Kagami se dejó caer sobre el colchón, sin importarle la sensación pegajosa del semen que bañaba su abdomen y las sábanas. Aomine cayó encima de él, agotado; ambos, respirando entre jadeos.

Durante unos instantes, ninguno habló. Permanecieron quietos, con el pecho subiéndoles y bajándoles mientras intentaban recuperar el aire. Aomine acariciaba uno de los brazos de Kagami con dos dedos; su cabeza descansaba contra su cuello, y al pelirrojo le producía una extraña sensación de confort sentir su respiración rozando su piel.

Kagami fue el primero en hablar.

—Uhm, Aomine…

El moreno emitió una especie de ronroneo para indicar que lo escuchaba.

—Me estás aplastando las costillas…

—Lo siento —se disculpó, levantándose y echándose a su lado. La sensación cuando sacó su pene de su interior fue extraña y desagradable, pero Kagami no le dio demasiadas vueltas.

—Aomine… —repitió, girando la cabeza hacia su lado. Éste también lo miró, con el interrogante brillándole en los ojos.

Kagami no dijo nada más; sólo lo miró, sintiendo que se perdía en esos orbes azules; unos ojos que habían sido su único refugio los últimos días. Esperaba que lo entendiera de esa forma; que comprendiera lo que trataba de transmitirle con su mirada, eso que ni siquiera el propio Aomine le había dicho, durante su infantil «confesión».

Por la sonrisa que le dedicó el moreno entonces, supo que había entendido.

Y que era mutuo.

* * *

Luego de una acalorada discusión sobre cuál de los dos iba a decirle a Akashi lo de las sábanas, resolvieron que se quedarían callados y no le dirían nada. El pelirrojo no les había prohibido explícitamente que mantuvieran relaciones y dejaran un enchastre de semen y otros fluidos corporales a su paso, pero les daba la sensación de que estaba implícito en el código de conducta cuando otra persona tenía la amabilidad de hospedarlo a uno.

Si Akashi se enteró de lo que habían hecho, no les dijo nada al respecto. Al día siguiente, a las siete y media de la tarde exactas, un guardia los fue a buscar al cuarto, llevándolos hasta uno de los tantos coches del joven funcionario; el mismo chofer de la noche anterior los condujo a través de la ciudad, esta vez con rumbo a un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas. A Kagami le dolían las caderas como mil demonios, pero trataba de no pensar demasiado en eso.

No volvieron a ver a Furihata. Quizás se había quedado en la mansión.

El evento al que los llevaron era parte del plan. Momoi les había explicado que ahí debían encontrarse con un tal Izuki, que sería el que los conduciría hasta el lugar donde darían por terminado este maldito infierno.

La celebración no era cualquier tipo de celebración. Era una de esas fiestas que organizan los grandes empresarios en los hoteles, donde se sirve comida de lujo y champagne. Kagami y Aomine desentonaban totalmente del resto de los invitados, puesto que todos iban vestidos con ropas de gala; aun así, nadie les prestaba demasiada atención.

—Hey —murmuró Kagami al moreno, procurando hablar bajo porque varios de los que estaban allí tenían pinta de ser japoneses, y podrían entenderles—. Hey, ¿no te parece que esto es un poco… arriesgado? Quiero decir, cualquiera podría delatarnos, o entregarnos a la policía —señaló. Aomine arrugó la frente, mirando a todos los que se encontraban cerca con desconfianza.

—Oh, no los van a delatar —comentó una voz alegre y nasal por detrás de ellos; ambos se giraron de golpe para encontrarse con que Takao los contemplaba con expresión entre burlona y divertida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Los conoces a todos o qué? —le preguntó Aomine, arqueando una ceja. Takao soltó una risita.

—Si los conociera a todos, no tendría que dedicarme a robar bancos —comentó con sorna—. No, no. Es porque aquí nadie es demasiado honesto, mi estimado Dai–chan —señaló con tono de mofa. Aomine hizo ademán de ir a protestar por el apodo, pero el pelinegro se le adelantó—: Lo siento, es que Momoi siempre te llama así y me pegó la costumbre. Pero miren. —Se ubicó justo entre los dos, con una mano apoyada en los hombros de cada uno y mirando en la misma dirección que ellos—. ¿Ven a esos dos que están en el sofá grande?

Kagami y Aomine dirigieron la vista hacia ahí. Se trataba de dos hombres jóvenes: uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño muy claro, y fruncía el ceño con disconformidad mientras le gritaba a un subordinado. El otro tenía rasgos asiáticos, aunque a Kagami le daba la sensación de que no era japonés.

—Son Wei Liu y Kiyoshi Miyaji. Tienen uno de los carteles de drogas más grandes del país, quizás del mundo. La fiesta la organizaron ellos; ¿qué tan legales creen que puedan ser las actividades de los demás invitados?

Tanto el pelirrojo como el moreno se quedaron estupefactos. No les habían revelado la naturaleza de la fiesta: sólo ahora se estaban enterando de qué clase de gente estaba ahí. Pero entonces, eso significaba que Akashi también…

Takao se rió con ganas cuando vio la comprensión deslizarse sobre sus rostros.

—¿Ven lo que les digo? Nadie va a delatarlos: hacerlo sería igual a admitir que estuvieron en una fiesta organizada por narcos, y de todas maneras no lo necesitan. ¿Qué ganarían con eso? ¿Cinco dólares más? —Había que admitir que su razonamiento tenía sentido.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí, de todas formas? —preguntó Kagami, sacudiéndose su mano de encima y volviendo a voltearse hacia él.

—Guiarlos para que se encuentren con Izuki, y chequear que todo esté bajo control. —El pelirrojo lo miró con gesto inquisitivo, y al final Takao admitió—: Vale, además quería venir a la fiesta. ¡Vamos, relájense un rato! —Los instó con tono alegre.

Todo lo que Kagami y Aomine querían era terminar con ese asunto cuanto antes; pero para Takao, que no llevaba dos semanas huyendo de la justicia, la cosa era diferente.

—Vaya, mira quién está ahí. ¡Oi, Shin–chan! —llamó a los gritos, haciendo gestos con una mano hacia un hombre de cabellos cortos y verdes que _oh casualidad_ , estaba hablando con Akashi. Su aspecto era severo y solemne; en cuanto observó que Takao se acercaba, se ajustó los anteojos y señaló al pelirrojo otro lugar del amplio salón, encaminándose hacia ahí. El pelinegro los siguió, dejando a Kagami y Aomine atrás.

El pelirrojo aceptó relajarse un poco, aunque fuera tan solo un rato. Habían pasado ya por muchas cosas, y la comida era buena; además, hasta que no se encontraran con el tal Izuki, ¿qué sentido tenía permanecer en guardia? De modo que se sentó en una mesa aparte con Aomine; los camareros pasaron varias veces, ofreciéndoles toda una diversa gama de bocadillos. No fue hasta casi una hora más tarde que el sujeto que los escoltaría al lugar donde obtendrían su libertad hizo aparición.

—¿Aomine y Kagami? —les preguntó una voz. Cuando se giraron para mirar, descubrieron a un muchacho bajo, de cabellos cortos y negros que brillaban bajo las luces del lugar. Sus ojos eran rasgados y grises; en cierta forma, a Kagami le recordaban a los de Takao—. Soy Izuki Shun. Supongo que no hace falta que les explique nada, ¿o sí? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Kagami sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

Izuki resultó ser un muchacho bastante alegre y entusiasta; a pesar de que estaba forrado en dinero, no tenía chofer. Él mismo condujo el coche a través de las calles nocturnas de la ciudad, preguntándoles por el asunto del robo y haciendo chistes siempre que podía. Parecía ser que le encantaban los juegos de palabras, aunque sus chistes eran pésimos, de esos tan malos que producen gracia por la pena que dan.

Kagami y Aomine viajaban en el asiento trasero del coche; en el del acompañante iba Takao, que se prendía a todas las bromas —si bien lamentaba haber tenido que abandonar la fiesta tan pronto. Según él, no había pasado tiempo suficiente con Shin–chan; Kagami descubrió ahí que era ese tipo de pelo verde el fiel amigo de Akashi, con el que el de los ojos de halcón había contactado para lograr que alojara a los dos prófugos por una noche. Además, era el dueño de una empresa farmacéutica de renombre internacional.

Definitivamente, no sabía nada de ninguno de sus dos cómplices. Aunque él también guardaba algunos secretos que ellos no conocían, y el más grande de todos ellos se hallaba oculto en el brillo azulino de los ojos de Aomine.

Condujeron hasta llegar a un amplio descampado, en las afueras de la ciudad. Ni Aomine ni Kagami tenían idea de dónde estaban; pero cuando bajaron, bastó que recorrieran cien metros a pie sobre la llanura para que se encontraran con un grupo de gente que los esperaba. La luz de la Luna era la única fuente de luz, pero pudieron verse los rostros lo suficientemente bien como para identificarse unos a otros.

—¡Dai–chan!

—Taiga.

Una mujer de largos cabellos rosados y busto prominente se acercó corriendo a Aomine, arrojándose sobre él en un abrazo de oso. Él trataba de tranquilizarla, mientras ella no cesaba de repetir lo mucho que lo había extrañado y lo preocupada que había estado por él.

El encuentro entre Himuro y Kagami, sin embargo, fue bien diferente. Cuando el único ojo visible del pelinegro se cruzó con la mirada rojiza de Kagami, este último sintió como si estuviera viendo a una persona completamente distinta de la que había entrado con él al banco, hacía un tiempo que se sentía como milenios.

—… ¿A dónde demonios nos metiste, Tatsuya? —le preguntó, soltando un sentido suspiro al final. Ni siquiera él sabía si era de fastidio o de resignación; probablemente fuera una mezcla de ambas cosas.

—Lo siento —replicó el otro, con su eterna cara de póquer pintando sus facciones—, era necesario.

—Un día de estos vamos a tener una charlita, tú y yo —le advirtió Kagami, apuntándole con un dedo—, en cuanto termine todo este escándalo. ¿Caníbales? ¿Prostitutas? Creí que te conocía, Tatsuya.

El pelinegro rió; con ligereza, una de esas risas cuyo significado es imposible de descifrar.

—Todo tiene una explicación —aseguró.

—Eso espero —murmuró Kagami; entonces Momoi se tiró encima de él, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y fue el turno del pelirrojo de reconfortarla.

—¡Ey! ¿Les falta mucho o qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo van a tenernos esperando? —les gritó una voz gruñona. Sólo entonces, Kagami se dio cuenta de que había más personas ahí. Una de ellas era Imayoshi, que aguardaba de pie distante, con su eterna sonrisa perturbadora y sus ojos entrecerrados detrás de sus anteojos. Pero no era él quien había gritado: dos muchachos se acercaban, uno de ellos dando enormes y furiosas zancadas; el otro, a los saltitos.

—¡Ya quiero volar! —exclamaba el de los saltitos con tono alegre. Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, notó que el enojado era relativamente bajo, y de cabellos negros; el otro tenía el pelo de un intenso rubio, sus ojos refulgían como el oro, y le sacaba casi una cabeza a su compañero.

—Bien, esto es lo que harán —explicó Himuro entonces, cuando Kagami por fin consiguió zafarse del agarre de Momoi—. Aomine, tú volarás con Kasamatsu —señaló al de cabello negro—, rumbo a Japón. Kagami, tú vas con Kise —señaló al rubio, que le sonrió radiante—, te vas para Australia.

Creyó que había escuchado mal. Pero cuando se giró para mirar a Aomine, vio en su mirada el mismo desconcierto que lo inundaba a él.

—¿A… Australia? —preguntó, aturdido—. ¿Nos van a mandar a países diferentes? —soltó con voz apagada.

—Así es —confirmó Himuro, sin percatarse del golpe que constituyeron esas palabras para el pelirrojo—. No se los dijimos por teléfono porque no era seguro; pero nos parece que lo más conveniente es enviarlos a países distintos. Aomine sólo habla japonés, pero como tú te manejas bien con el inglés…

No escuchó lo que dijo a continuación. En ese momento, y bajo la escasa luz que proyectaba la Luna sobre sus cabezas, sólo tenía ojos para el moreno. Ojos para la única persona que lo había acompañado durante todo este tiempo, para ése en cuyos brazos se había refugiado, que le había mostrado el cielo cuando todo se había puesto negro y había parecido el final de todas las cosas.

Después de todo lo que habían vivido, ¿iban a tener que separarse?

—¿Es obligatorio? —atinó a preguntar, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Himuro estaba diciendo. Todos lo miraron, como si no entendieran. Carraspeó—. Quiero decir… ¿sí o sí tengo que ir yo a Australia… y él a Japón?

—Están todos los arreglos hechos —musitó Himuro—, además, no podríamos ponerlos al revés, Aomine no habla inglés y no podría arreglárselas solo en…

De nuevo dejó de escucharlo. Ése no era el problema. Le daba igual si lo mandaban a Japón, a Australia, a Armenia, o a Uruguay, mientras Aomine fuera con él. ¿Por qué Tatsuya no entendía? ¿Por qué nadie lo comprendía?

—Bueno, ¡basta de charlas! —exclamó el más bajo de los dos pilotos; su paciencia, colmada—. Cuanto más tiempo dejemos pasar, más difícil se va a volver sacarlos de aquí con vida. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es volar tranquilo sobre este país, después de lo del once de septiembre? —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Andando!

Kagami quiso decir mil cosas. Miró a Aomine casi con desesperación, como buscando las palabras para resumir todo lo que sentía.

… Mas no las halló. Las frases se le atoraron en la garganta, apretujándose unas con otras, sin conseguir que ninguna de ellas saliera al exterior. Kise lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo a un hangar que se encontraba a unos cien metros de ahí, mientras Kasamatsu se llevaba a Aomine hacia el lado opuesto.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la expresión apenada del moreno, antes de que se lo tragara la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Casi doce meses habían transcurrido desde el famoso robo de los japoneses; el robo en que los dos asiáticos habían quedado como idiotas ante todo el mundo, para luego protagonizar la huida más exitosa que se hubiera visto jamás. La policía estadounidense se había cansado de buscarlos por todos los condados, hasta abandonar el caso. No tenía sentido. _«Si un asiático no quiere que lo encuentres, simplemente no lo encuentras»_ había sido su argumento. Además, al final no se habían robado nada, y la gente se había aburrido de leer sobre el caso. ¿Qué punto había en seguir buscándolos?

Él no recordaba mucho del día del robo. No le importaba; aunque el destino hubiera cantado su nota ese mediodía, cuando se habían apuntado el uno al otro con sus armas, gritándose en japonés en medio de una horda de gringos, sus recuerdos más valiosos venían después.

Y también el más doloroso de todos. La figura de la persona que más había amado desvaneciéndose entre las sombras, desapareciendo de su vida para siempre. Aomine Daiki había sido todo para él; durante esas dos semanas de absurdos, locura, y descontrol, su vida entera se había basado en ese moreno.

Para que luego todo se fuera por el caño, viéndose reducido a la nada misma. Separados por las buenas intenciones de unos cómplices que sólo intentaban ayudarlos.

Aun así, nunca perdió la esperanza. Durante esas dos semanas, en las que se había enfrentado a algunos de los horrores más cruentos y al hambre; a la incomodidad, los malos tratos, y la falta de una ducha con agua caliente donde bañarse, había aprendido una cosa: y era a soñar con que, en un futuro, todavía tenía una posibilidad.

Convencido de eso, dejó que pasara un año. No pasó gratuitamente, trabajó duro cada día, en jornadas que excedían las ocho horas; ganándose y guardando con recelo cada centavo de su paga.

Cuando se halló encima del avión, se sintió mejor que nunca. A pesar de que Japón era grande y de que, por eso, quizás nunca fuera a encontrarlo. Desde algunos asientos de distancia, un anciano le guiñó un ojo, levantándole un pulgar en un clásico gesto occidental para felicitarlo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa; no era la primera vez que le hacían ese gesto. Muchos le habían expresado su admiración, reconociéndolo como uno de los japoneses que habían salido en las tapas de todos los diarios yanquis, hacía ya un año.

Un año…

Llevaba más de dos semanas deambulando por la ciudad, tratando de hallar a alguien que se había vuelto ilocalizable. Qué ironía, ¿no? Ahora podía sentir lo mismo que habían sentido todos esos polis al buscarlos. Vagó de un lado a otro, buscándolo con la mirada, llamándolo en silencio —sin éxito.

Preguntándose cómo iba a hacer para encontrarlo, sucedió.

Él sólo había entrado a una pequeña tienda de veinticuatro horas, con el objetivo de comprar en ella algo de comer. Venía distraído, caminando entre las góndolas, cuando extendió un brazo para tomar un paquete de fideos y su mano chocó contra otra; una mano morena que conocía bien, que había recorrido la suya mediante caricias hasta aprenderse su forma de memoria.

Si el destino había sido lo suficientemente retorcido como para que hubieran entrado a robar el mismo exacto banco, el mismo exacto día a la misma exacta hora, no era un delirio pensar que los haría encontrarse de nuevo, en una tienda perdida en las calles de Tokio, intentando agarrar el mismo paquete de fideos, ¿no?

Y cuando alzó la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con los azules, profundos como el cielo nocturno, volvió a encontrar en ellos el significado de la palabra «hogar».

* * *

 **Éste es, sin duda, uno de mis fics favoritos de entre todos los que escribí. Pelea el primer puesto con algunos más. Así que es sólo natural que me sintiera en la absoluta necesidad de resubirlo.**

 **¡Sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos! Gracias por leer~**


End file.
